King of the Gods
by Lady Alice101
Summary: After Athena cleans Olympus, she finds a very important Anicent Rule "Any Immortal or Mortal likewise that defeats Kronos will become the rightful owner of the position of Ruler of the Gods, without his or her consent." Percy is in for one hell of a ride. A/N: The sequel has been posted! It's 'Save Our World'.
1. Flashback

**Hi everyone! I am going to be a naughty girl and start another story! My other story, **_**back in time**_**, is ready for another update, and I would. But the silly site won't let me!**

I was heading up to Olympus, heartbroken. Last night, I found out that Annabeth had been cheating on me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking in Central Park, when the breeze picked up. I tightened my jacket around my body, and kept walking through the overgrown trees. I don't like walking on the path – it makes me feel like I'm normal, and I don't like that. After so many years of _not _being normal, I didn't like being reminded that I could be; because I chose not to be. You see, Annabeth and I had taken jobs up on Olympus. Annabeth was the architect and I helped her out with anything she needed. My job was quite minor, but it paid, and it was on _Olympus. _That's _not _normal._

_Anyways, I was walking through my own little worn down path, when I saw a couple ahead of me. The woman's blonde hair reminded me of Annabeth a lot. So much so, that I stopped and stared at them. _

_The woman got up from the man's lap and dusted herself off. She laughed at something he said, and helped him up. She looked _exactly _like Annabeth – but that couldn't be, could it? Would Annabeth cheat on me? _

_I shook my head at the silly thought; of course she wouldn't. But still, I looked at them. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew them. _

"_Oh Annabeth," the man said, and my heart stopped. "You're such a riot!"_

_Annabeth laughed again. "Thanks Con!"_

_I didn't stay to hear anymore of their conversation. I ran to our – sorry mine and my mum's (and Paul's, but that's not important), Annabeth would _not _be staying there much longer – house and packed up all of her things. I fought tears the whole time, but when I came to a picture of the two of us at camp half blood, I couldn't help it. A few stray tears rolled down my cheeks and dropped onto the glass of the picture. The salty washed splashed, making more of a mess._

_I wondered where mum and Paul were, and I realized that they were probably out on a date. _

_I wiped away the hot tears furiously, angry at myself for being so oblivious – all those late nights at work, all those times she just wanted to go for a walk by herself to think – it was all lies, all deception. She wasn't the girl I fell in love; she wasn't the girl I rejected immortality a year ago for. _

_I heard the front door click and I walked out to the lounge room and sat down, looking at the door._

"_Percy!" Annabeth called, "I'm back! Where are you?"_

"_In the lounge room," even to me, my voice sounded weak. I cleared my throat a couple of times, to make sure that I didn't show any un-needed emotion. I needed to do this fast, quick, like pulling off a Band-Aid. _Eww,_ the ADHD part of me thought. _

_Annabeth walked in and put her school books on the table, confused. "Why are there boxes everywhere? Are you moving out?" she asked, managing to put hurt into her voice. _Yeah_, I thought, _fake hurt.

_I laughed darkly. "Nope. You are."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. Look, I even packed up everything nice and neat. I've organized a pick- up truck to get your things in the morning. Meanwhile, you will be staying in the guest room. You shall not have any food in the fridge, so you can _walk _as the car is mine. You may not step foot in _my _bedroom. You may not put your things down anywhere, so I suggest you pick them up. You know what? You can just stay in the guest room all night, until the pick-up truck gets here. And because I am human, I will go and get you some food, and bring it in."_

"_Percy, you can't do this. Your mum invited me to live here."_

"_Maybe she did. But _I _am her son, and I don't think she'll mind I kicked you out once I tell her you cheated on me!" Her face looked guilty, but I raged on. _

"_How did you find out?" She asked._

"_I can't believe that you thought that I _wouldn't_ find out!" I retorted angrily. "I was walking in Central Park, in the place that _I _showed _you, _to see you kissing _Conner Stoll_!"_

"_I-I…" she couldn't form a coherent sentence at my anger, and she exhaled. "That does _not _mean you can kick me out of _this _house!"_

"_I can do what I want here Annabeth! This is my house, and you follow my rules!" _

"_Well, I've already broken all the other rules, so don't expect me to follow this one!"_

_I was shocked. Annabeth had broken the rules._

"_You are _not _the woman I fell in love with Annabeth. I want you out of this house. Now."_

_She took a stubborn stance, and I got so angry I saw red._

"_NOW!" I yelled. Her eye's widened, and she quickly gathered her things._

"_I'll be back Percy Jackson. Just you wait," she strutted to the door._

_She looked at me the last time, flipped the finger, and then walked out, slamming the door to my heart. _

_FLASHBACK OVER._

After that whole escapade, dad had visited me. He had apologized about my break up with Annabeth, (Even though he didn't know what it was about) and then told me that tomorrow I was to come to Olympus. I had nodded my head numbly, and then sat back down. Dad had then left, and I wondered about what the council wanted with me.

So, here I am, on this stupid elevator, listening to stupid music, going up to Zeus, who probably has a stupid reason for calling me up. Stupid demi-god life. I never got any stupid time to myself.

Yeah, I said stupid a lot in those sentences. So what?

As the elevator dinged open, everyone looked in m direction. I glared at them, and they fell to their knees, trembling. I was so upset, that I didn't event think about it.

I stormed to the throne room, but controlled myself as I walked in. I bowed at Zeus, and then knelt at my Father's feet.

"Rise, son." Poseidon said.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus boomed, "it has come to our attention of an Ancient Law that had been forgotten. Athena had been tidying the place up when she came across the book. Being the smart woman that she is, she has been reading it the past few days."

"Um, no offense, Lord Zeus, but what has that got to do with me?" I asked.

"This is what I'm going to have to put up with?" Zeus grumbled, but then continued. "As I was saying, she has been reading it. One rule in particular, caught her eye. _Any Immortal or Mortal likewise that defeats Kronos will become the rightful owner of the position of Ruler of the Gods, without his or her consent. _Do you know what that means boy?"

I was so shocked that I didn't answer. "It means," Zeus stood up hesitantly. "It means that _you _are now King of the gods, whether you like it or not, because you defeated Kronos in the last Titan War."

Oh. My. Gods.


	2. I am the new Lord

**WARNING: Percy say's Bitch. Just to let you know….**

My mouth dropped open. King of the Gods? Holy Crap!

"I-I…" I stammered. How could this be happening? I don't want to be the King. "But…"

Zeus shrunk down to my size, as did everyone else. Then, they all did the last thing expected; they bowed. Well, expect Zeus. I raised my eyebrows at him. He grumbled under his breath, but bowed too. Wow. This is _awesome. _

"Okay guys, you don't have to bow. But thanks," I smiled at Zeus's expression.

"Hold out your left hand," Zeus commanded. I did as I was told, and looked at him curiously.

He touched his right fingers to my left, and a jolt of electricity passed through, from him to me.

I shuddered but quickly composed myself. I felt more powerful, which was good, and I figured that I was a god. But, nope.

The rest of them then did the same thing, and each time, I became more powerful.

Finally, the twelve of them had given me power. I turned to Zeus again. "What next?" I asked.

He hesitated, and then sighed. He lightly touched his fingers to my forehead, and grumbled, "Stupid Ancient Laws." Then, he sighed again and said in Ancient Greek, "_I renounce my position of King of the Gods." _

A white cloud left Zeus's slightly ajar mouth. The white smoke went into my open mouth. It had fallen open when he actually said that he renounced his position.

"_Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus. You are now the god of Time, Thunder and Tides. _**(AN: Notice how they're all T's?)**_ I hereby claim you as the King of the Gods, the thirteenth Olympian."_

The smoke thickened, and I blacked out.

When I re-woke, I was at camp half blood. I sat up and I immediately felt dizzy. I couldn't remember what had happened – last time I checked, I was at home waiting for…

Oh. I remember now. On the bright side, I was now the King of the Gods.

I swung my legs over the side of the cot, and walked out of the room, holding my head.

Just as I was about to turn the corner and be gone, a voice came from behind me.

"I thought that you would want to be in familiar surroundings before you had to say goodbye and leave."

I spun around to see Poseidon. "Dad," I said, leaning on the doorframe. I exhaled loudly, and tried to clear my fuzzy head. "Did that really happen?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, my Lord."

I groaned. That is _weird. _I didn't even want to be a _god _let alone the King of them. _But, _I thought, _the reason you turned down godhood was for Annabeth. And she left you._ "Please, do _not _call me your Lord. I have to get used to this. And I'm your son. That would be weird if my Father called me their Lord."

Poseidon smiled. "Same old Percy."

I grinned happily. "Yup. And… thanks dad. It means a lot that you came."

"Well, I will be able to see you more often now. After all, you are a god, and that means you will be on Olympus and be able to come to my palace. Invited, of course."

There was this weird Ancient rule, that gods weren't allowed in each other's domains unless invited.

"Naturally," I laughed.

"Do you have any questions?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"A couple," I said. "One, does anyone know?"

He shook his head. "No, only the Gods. But, everyone is aware that there is a new Olympian. They just assume that it is Hestia or Hades or someone like that. And they most certainly are _not _expecting a new King."

"New King," I muttered. "Great. Ok, second question. Why are you here? Not to be rude or anything." I tacked on.

"I was given orders to show you the reins. Help you learn to cope."

"Oh. Who gave these orders?"

"Zeus, before we called you up yesterday to give you the news, when he was still King. I found it quite funny to talk to him after you were stabilized. You should have seen his expression!"

I laughed, thinking about it. There was a knock at the door, and Chiron popped his head in.

"Ah, Percy, Lord Poseidon, what a wonderful surprise!" Chiron greeted happily.

I glanced at dad, who looked at me warningly.

_Don't say anything, let me do the talking, _I heard his speak in my mind.

_Woah! _I exclaimed mentally, _we can read each others minds? That is _so_ cool! _

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

_Yes Dad, _I thought sarcastically.

I turned back to Chiron, trying to keep the amused expression off my face. Poseidon obviously was too, because Chiron said, "What's so funny? Did I leave my curlers in my tail?"

I looked outside, and, sure enough, the sun was only just rising. Then, what Chiron just said registered, and I started laughing. "You… wear… tail… curlers?" I gasped in between fits of laughter.

Chiron's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his palm.

"I didn't say that!" he defended lamely.

_He totally did, _Poseidon and I thought at the same time.

"Whatever you say Chiron," I grinned, "whatever you say."

"Now, my Lord," Chiron said to Poseidon, "what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I am just helping Percy, Chiron. But, if you please, we have something we have to tell you." Poseidon answered.

"Of course," Chiron said.

_Do we have to tell him now? _I whined mentally.

_Percy, we have to. _Poseidon said. _We have to get back to Olympus as soon as possible so that Zeus can tell what you need to know to be the King._

_Oh, crap. Not Zeus, he'll be angry at me for taking his seat!_

_He is… not happy. But he will behave himself, as you _are _the King now._

_Um… do you think you could, like, be outside, so if he tries to kill me, you can stop him? _I thought hopefully.

_I do not think he is _that _stupid… but, I will… because I want to see his face, it will be hilarious! _

I smiled at my dad's childish behavior.

_If you say so…. _I thought doubtfully.

The whole time that dad and I were talking, Chiron had been leading us to the main room.

"Please, take a seat," he said. We sat. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"As you are aware, there was a council last night," dad started. "And a thirteenth Olympian was introduced."

"Oh yes," Chiron agreed. "The whole camp in talking about it. Even the Hunters are here!"

"Oh really?" I smirked. Boy, would Thalia be unhappy at _this! _Not only was her dad no longer that King, _but _now _I _was… this is just too good!

"Yes. Annabeth came last night too, and we were wondering where you were…" he trailed off as my eye's flashed.

"That back-stabbing bitch!" I thundered, shooting up from my chair. "If she shows her face around here…"

"Percy, calm down," Poseidon ordered. Outside, I could here thunder rolling off the valley hills, making everything seem much more ominous. My breath came furiously through my mouth, in and out, in and out, as I tried to calm myself down. I sat back down, and closed my eyes.

"Percy, what happened?" Chiron asked, concerned. "Annabeth showed up here will Connor Stoll last night, and we all thought something had happened to you."

I barked out a dark laugh. "So, she doesn't even have the decency to break up with him, huh?"

"Percy, what are you _talking _about?" Poseidon asked carefully.

"How do you not know?" I snapped at him. Chiron leant back, stunned that I would snap at a god, but Poseidon just sat there quietly.

"Two nights ago, I was walking in Central Park. I came across Annabeth and Connor. She was cheating on me. I have no idea how long, though quite a while, I would say." I said quietly.

Chiron's eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry Percy… I wouldn't have asked if I knew."

"It's OK." I said.

_What are you thinking about doing to her? _Poseidon asked curiously.

_Nothing much… just wondering if she would enjoy… oh, I don't know. _Spiders _in her bed tonight…_

_Ooh... can I help? _

I rolled my eyes. _You know, Blackjack would say exactly the same thing._

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Chiron asked finally.

"I'm the new Olympian," I said finally, wanting to get it over with.

Chiron's mouth dropped open. "_How?" _he finally breathed out.

"Athena found some Ancient Law that says, _any Immortal or Mortal likewise that defeats Kronos, will become the rightful owner of the position of Ruler of the Gods, without his or her consent. _So, now I'm the King of the Gods. Weird, huh." I said.

Chiron abruptly stood up and bowed. I admit, it was kind of flattering, but I didn't want any of this. Suddenly, I remembered something. The Fates told me ages ago that I was to be human my whole life… I'll have to talk to them about that later.

"Chiron, please, don't bow." He hesitantly straightened up and sat back down.

"But my Lord-"

"Don't call me Lord either. Please, just call me Percy," I ordered.

"Percy," Chiron said, "this is… amazing. We have to tell everyone."

"That's the thing Chiron," Poseidon broke in. "We need Percy to say his goodbyes tonight, so we can go back to Olympus."

"We will announce this today, at the amphitheatre. I will call a head councilor meeting, and tell everyone to be there at noon. Does that sound good my Lo- I mean Percy?"

I smiled. "Yes Chiron. Thank you. Um… do you mind if I hang around today? I haven't been here in a while."

"Of course not. Go right ahead." He smiled warmly, and I was very happy – at least someone still saw me as _me. _"If I may ask, what are you the god of?"

"Time, Thunder and Tides," I answered immediately.

"Time? Wow, that's huge." Chiron said.

I chuckled. "Nice to know I'm appreciated," I said, and Poseidon and Chiron laughed.

"Quite. Have a good day Lord Percy," Chiron said. I let that one slide – as long as he didn't say _my Lord, _I was all good.

I lead dad outside, leaving Chiron in the room to think.

"Percy," dad called. I spun around to look at him. "I have to go now, but I'll watch out for you, making sure you don't get into any trouble."

He winked at me, then turned his true divine form and left. It was a habit to look away when gods did that, but since I was a god, I forced myself to look; and I am glad I did.

When a god turns their true divine form, they turn golden – they glow as if they are royalty, except that is a thousand times brighter. It was amazing.

I smiled, and started to wander through camp.

A few campers stared at me as I walked by and started to whisper. Unfortunately for them, I could hear their thoughts.

Most of the new campers were thinking, _he must be a demi-god. I wonder why we've never seen him before. _

But all the campers that I knew were thinking, _oh wow. Percy's back!_

A few even came up to me and asked how I was doing. Then I came face to face with someone that I didn't really want to talk to – Connor Stoll.

"Percy," he said, "I am so sorry. Annabeth told me that you two had broken up after you got together last summer. She said that it didn't work out between you and that you were just going to be friends, because it was easier for the both of you that way."

"You have been going out all this time?" I asked, astonished.

He looked really guilty. "I am _so _sorry! Please, if I knew, I never would have done it!"

I exhaled, and tried to control my temper. A loud clap of thunder shook the cabins, and everyone looked towards the sky confused. _What's up with Zeus? _They were all thinking.

I realized with a jolt that it was _me _who had done that – just as I had this morning.

"I-I'll see you later Connor. But, I forgive you. I hope you and Annabeth have a great life," I said.

"I think I'm going to break up with her," he said. That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"Not only did she lie to you, but she lied to me too. And technically, she was cheating on the both us, with neither of us knowing what was going on."

"Oh. Think about this before you do it. Ask her about it; that's the main thing I want to know," I said, feigning interest.

"Sorry, Percy, you needed to go. I'll see you later – and again, I am _really _sorry."

"It's OK Connor." I said, walking away.

As I was walking back in the Poseidon cabin, I saw Zeus's cabin. The light around it dimmed and I smirked – Zeus was no longer the Ruler.

Just as I was about to shut the door, Chiron called from the big house, "All cabin leaders, please come for an emergency meeting immediately."

I realized that I was the cabin leader – I had to go to the stupid meeting; that was about me. Yay.

I rolled my eyes and hesitated, before I closed the door to my cabin, and slowly made my way to the big house.

As I was walking up there, I noticed a flash in the trees and with a start, I realized I knew the person.

"Come out Nico. I know it's you." I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, come on Percy!" Nico said, coming out of the bushes. "Can't you let me have my fun?"

I grinned. "Nope!"

"How'd you even see me anyways? I was just about to shadow travel and then BAM, you're all like I can see you! No-one has ever done that before. Except for Dad. And Zeus, but those are different."

"Uh huh. Sure they are." I replied half-heartedly. When Nico had mentioned his dad, I got thinking.

Nico was the son of Hades, and Hades had been excluded for centuries and because of that, Nico is too. And as I am King now, does that give me the power to let Hades have a throne on Olympus? And, for that matter, Hestia?


	3. Council Meeting

_A lot of my reviews have varied greatly. Some people like the story the way it is, and some people want the charecter to be less OOC. Sorry, but Annabeth _has _to be OOC for my story to work. Don't you think that Percy would have put up a _much _bigger fight if he was still with Annabeth? Sorry if I offend people, but this is the way my story is going. I'll make Percy more reluctant with everything (I may even add a breakdown chapter) soon, and hopefully that will satisfy your needs. READ AN AT THE END TOO!_

_Annabeth is OOC at the end of this chapter._

Nico and walked into the big house and went straight to the meeting room; the room with a ping pong set as the table – weird, I know. I vowed to myself that I would ask Chiron if he wanted me to change that for him.

When Nico and I walked, everyone turned their eyes on me, and I realized the whole gang was here.

Clarisse for the Ares cabin.

Thalia for the Zeus cabin – and I guess she counts for the Artemis cabin too.

Travis and Conner Stoll for the Hermes cabin (Connor looked at me nervously, and I just smiled at him).

Katie Gardner for the Demeter cabin.

Pollux for the Dionysus cabin.

I didn't know the rest of the people – they were all newbies, that were made leaders after the Titan War.

There was only one other person there that I knew.

Annabeth Chase for the Athena cabin.

I glared at Annabeth, and then sat down, as did Nico, adding one the Poseidon cabin, and one for the Hades cabin respectively.

"Well, well, if it isn't Prissy," Clarisse sneered. I tried to control my temper, and for the most part, I did. Well, there was a clap of thunder that shook the big house, but I don't think anyone noticed.

Chiron looked at me carefully, probably trying to make sure I wouldn't zap Clarisse (which I had no intention of doing – unless she called me _Lord. _That would be weird).

"Seaweed Brain!" Thalia laughed, and I cringed at the nickname that Annabeth had given me – something that I now realized she had given me out of dislike, not love.

"Do call me that!" I growled. She immediately stopped laughing and quieted down. There wasn't a single word in the big house, and I realized that Chiron didn't want to speak without my permission.

"Go ahead Chiron," I said. Chiron immediately obliged, and everyone looked at me oddly.

"I have called you all in here for the news about the newest Olympian," Chiron started.

"Are we going to find out who it is?" Anna – _she _interrupted.

"Do _not _interrupt him!" I barked at her. She shrunk back, but glared at me.

Chiron jumped at my sudden outburst, but kept on.

"You all will find out now. But you may not tell anyone until we have a proper orientation at noon in the amphitheatre." Chiron instructed. "You are to tell your whole cabin to meet there at noon, and not to ask any question. Is this clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering how it came about that there can be a thirteenth Olympian, without one of the already set Olympians standing down."

Again everyone nodded.

"The answer to that is simple. There was an old Ancient Law that even the Fates had forgotten."

"But Chiron," Thalia said, "if it is an Ancient Law, wouldn't it be put into play often?"

"No child. None of the Olympians ever thought that this would happen. I'm sure you all remember it too well – the second Titan war."

"Of course," Annabeth said. "But there were a lot of people involved in that. How come _we _aren't gods?"

I didn't like how Annabeth had said we – she had become much more stuck up and proud, and I don't doubt for a second that she was talking about no-one but herself.

Again, thunder shook the big house, and everyone was getting worried; I was worried for a different reason than them. Was thunder going to go off every time I got upset or mad?

As if to prove my point, more thunder went off. I couldn't help myself when I groaned.

"Stupid thunder!" I muttered.

"Um, Percy?" Thalia said nervously. "You do know that my dad does that thunder, don't you?"

I just grinned in response – another thing I had taken from Zeus.

"You aren't gods Annabeth," Chiron said, answering her earlier question, "because you didn't fight Kronos."

"But Percy did. And he isn't a god," she argued.

"How do you know?" I snapped at her, standing up. "You didn't ask before you left. For all you know, I am!"

"But… your Percy," Clarisse said, "how can the gods make you an Olympian?"

"Allow me this one Chiron," I grinned. I walked to head of the table. I snapped my fingers, and a rather comfortable chair appeared next to Chiron. I sat down on it, and willed a silver marble to appear in my hand. I twirled it around absentmindedly. "As Chiron said before, there is an Ancient Law that everyone had forgotten about until a few days when Athena was tidying up Olympus."

"And what did it say?" Thalia asked finally, while everyone stared at my chair.

"Oh you know. If Mortal or Immortal defeats Kronos, they become a god." I answered smugly.

"And Zeus agreed with this? Couldn't he just, order you to become a minor god?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't take orders from Zeus anymore!" I snapped at her. "_He _takes orders from _me."_

Everyone looked at me astonished, all of them thinking that I had a rather large ego.

"You see Annabeth," I said, glaring at her, "the Law goes like this. _Any Immortal or Mortal likewise that defeats Kronos will become the rightful owner of the position of Ruler of the Gods, without his or her consent. _Do you all know what that means?"

No-one answered. "It means," I said anyways, "that Zeus stepped down from his position as King. And _I _filled his place."

Everyone's jaws dropped open. Then abruptly, they fell to their knee's, kneeling on the dirty ground of the Big House. Everyone except Annabeth – she was in too much shock to register that she should have been bowing.

"Rise demi-gods," I said. I didn't mean to sound conceited, to point out that I was no longer a demi-god, but I couldn't say children – I was the same age as them. They all stood up. Then I put my joking manner back on. My face broke out in the biggest grin, and they all looked at me.

"Seriously guys, even if I am the King, please don't treat me any different than what you usually do. It is too weird."

Thalia was the first one to smile. "Wow," she grinned, breaking the silence, "how'd Dad take the news?"

"Not sure," I smiled, "I'll find out later today; he has to show me how it's done."

She laughed, picturing her dad's face about having to do that.

"So, Percy," Nico said. "What are you the god of?"

I grinned. "Oh, you know my kind of things. Tides. Thunder." They were all confused that my titles weren't that big. "And, you know. Time."

"Wow, Percy!" Travis grinned. "You really outdid yourself! Not only are you the Ruler of the Gods, but you got Kronos' title! I wonder how he feels about that!"

"Don't know," I chuckled. "But I can find out."

"But you won't, right?" Katie Gardener spoke for the first time. "I mean, I'd hate for him to be so angry that he would be so content on rising again. Because I don't want to deal with _that_ again."

"Don't worry," I said. "I won't… yet."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "So, when do we get to find out how big your ego is?"

"You know," I joked, "I may have told you to be normal around me, but I can order you to not tease me."

Thalia's face was priceless. "I'm kidding." I laughed. "But seriously, don't mess with me." For extra effect, I threw in some thunder.

"I want to be there when Zeus has to talk to you," Nico said, "I want to see his face."

"My dad said exactly the same thing," I laughed. "Maybe I'll get video of it."

Thalia's eyes shined. "Ooh, please do!"

"I said maybe," I grinned.

"Maybe usually means no," Pollux grumbled.

"For normal people, yes," I grinned. "But I'm not normal, so it means maybe!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Percy."

"You guys can go," I said. "Make sure your cabins are at the amphitheatre at noon."

They all nodded and filed out.

"Not you Annabeth Chase," I growled as she was about to walk out. "I need to have a word with you."

She gulped but nodded at sat back down.

"See you later Chiron," I said to him.

"Don't damage her too much," he whispered in my ear before he left.

I grinned. "Don't worry," I said at a normal audio. "I'm not going to hurt her. Yet."

I smiled in satisfaction when she gulped again.

"Yes my Lord," he walked out before I could object.

"What would you like Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"It it's Lord Percy to _you," _I snapped at her.

"Don't be ridiculous Percy," Annabeth said.

I looked into her eyes. "Don't test me _child," _I told her venomously.

"Y-yes, Lord Percy."

_So, Percy is OOC here. I promise that after the next chapter, I'll make him more IC. I know it seems like he will kill her, but he won't. I promise._

_So, I was thinking about a partner for Percy. And I came to a few conclusions. _

_Should Percy be with:_

_a) Artemis_

_b) Athena_

_c) No-one_

_d) A different Goddess_

_I would prefer something for a-c, but if you think he should be with, like, Hera (Soooooooooo OOC) or something like that, lemme know. _


	4. Confrontation

_OMG! So many reviews! THANK you everyone who has review my story! Even if you haven't you're all wonderful! _

_Artemis: 30_

_Athena: 9_

_No one: 11_

_Different: 12_

_So, Artemis is out front… I think that is going to be Artemis. I thought of a REALLY good plot line for this (before I was winging it, LOL!) and he has to be with someone for it to work. I'm a Pothena fan (cookie for Imb11114 who also is! And… anyone else who likes Pothena may have one. Oh, what the Hades! You can all have cookies! You are all amazing!), and so I'll probably put that in here too. _

_BTW, there may be a bit of swearing. Don't know._

_Annabeth will probably be OOC through this fic, but I will try and make sure everyone else will be as IC as possible. _

* * *

"Why Annabeth?" I asked her. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be an ass Annabeth. You cheated on me, which is the hard, cold fact. I want to know why," I replied calmly. Her fingers twitched as if she was uncomfortable with my persistent questioning. I had been in this room with her for the last ten minutes, and so far she hadn't revealed squat. I was getting impatient, and I wouldn't put it past Zeus for him to be too. I wasn't sure when I was supposed to be meeting him for the 'training', but I'm pretty sure that it will be soon.

"Percy," she said, "Connor forced me to!"

My eyes flashed with anger, and again I heard thunder. Ok, that was going to be annoying. "You think you can lie to me Annabeth? I know what happened. I can ask anyone. Connor for example! I bet _he _knows what happened." I glared at her. "Oh, wait. I already did. Annabeth, I am asking something very simple. _Why. Did. You. Cheat. On. Me_?"

She exhaled loudly; a gust of wind fluttered across the table, scattering the various sheets of paper that had been neatly placed on the Ping Pong table. "Fine, Percy. I did it because you reminded my too much of Luke!"

I flinched at that simile. "Oh, so you decided that his _half-brother _would remind you of him less? Why didn't you just break up with me in the beginning?"

She mumbled something under her breath and went to get up. She ran to the door but I was faster. I blocked the doorway so she couldn't get out.

"What?" I demanded angrily. "You _used _me and my Mother Annabeth! You cheated your privileges at my house. You just think that because I am your boyfriend you'll have somewhere to stay? If you hadn't have strung me along this whole time, and told me like a _good _human would have done, we could have been friends! You could have stayed at my house anyway Annabeth! Did you not think once that this would only hurt you?"

"If you aren't hurt by this, why are you keeping me trapped in this stupid room?" she challenged.

"I have eternity to get over this. You only have years. This can affect _everything_ that you do."

"You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes at me, glaring daggers. The action was small, yet terrifying. If I was still mortal, I probably would have flinched. But I'm not, so I didn't.

"You have already made one Immortal enemy. I'm sure my dad isn't too fond of you either. That's two. What would your _Mother _say Annabeth? Hm?" I glared right back at her.

I could see the gears turning in her mind, trying to think of a way out of the room.

"You'll never make it," I growled. "Sit _down _Annabeth. The faster you tell me answers, the faster you get out of here."

She backed away from me slowly. She sat down on the hard chairs, never once leaving eye contact with me. Again, her finger twitched. Her leg started to bounce up and down and the_ thud, thud, thud _of her foot against the wooden floor was getting annoying. But, I wouldn't say that because that would make her do it more.

"I could relate to Connor," Annabeth started finally, her eyes distant. "He understood about Luke. He knew that Luke was never always evil. He would tell me stories about how Hermes always favored Luke to anyone else. And, I knew that. Then, I would tell him stories about how Luke saved me from monsters and brought me to camp. We both knew Luke before he was evil."

I stared at her uncomprehendingly. She just wanted someone to relate to about Luke.

"So, what you're saying is that you cheated on me, just so you could have someone to relate to about Luke? That is seriously screwed up Annabeth."

She looked up at me desperately. "You don't understand!"

"You're right!" I exclaimed. "I _don't _understand! Would I still be here if I did? I wouldn't. I don't get how wanting to relate to something makes it OK to cheat on someone who loves you. I was going to propose Annabeth. Did any of this factor into your mind when you were cheating on me?"

She looked like this was the first time that she thought about all of this.

"Yo-you were going to propose?" she stuttered out finally.

I shook my head at her. "I guess I really am a seaweed brain. See you around."

Then, I opened the door and walked out. I felt as though that was a good place to leave. I think that she was finally starting to see how much this had affected me.

_No god stuff in this chappy. Now, this is REALLY short. But, I got __**59 **__reviews the last chapter. So, I wrote another. I promise that the next one will have more in it. 4 pages. I promise. _

_And remember, VOTE!_

_a) Artemis_

_b) __Athena_

_c) No-one_

_d) A different goddess_

_THANKS GUYS! _

_Wait, I can't go yet. Do you think that Percy was more IC this chappy? If not, please let me know, and tell me what changes you what to see._

_Next chapter: Talking with Thalia and Nico-breakdown. _


	5. Embrace it

**So, Artemis wins. I have a good plan for this story, so expect greatness!**

**Artemis: 48**

**Athena: 23**

**No-one: 21**

**Different: 16**

**Sorry if it isn't the one you voted for, but I hope you will still read the story. **

**And, it won't be like a **_**one chapter they hate each other and then the next they're making out. **_**No, it is gonna be a gradual thing. I don't think they'll actually get together until about the last chapter or so. And it's not going to be the main thing in the story. Kind of like a side note thing.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

As I was walking to the Amphitheatre, a lot of people stopped what were doing and looked at me wonderingly. Most of them were new, but there were still a lot of the usual demi-gods that fought in the war.

A little boy ran up to me. He couldn't have been more than nine years old. He stopped at looked up at me.

He was wearing the orange camp half blood t-shirt and tattered jeans, like most of us do. He had glasses, and had the camp necklace. I couldn't see how many beads he had as it was hidden under his shirt. He had on runners that seemed a bit too big for him. His left ear was pierced (weird, right?) and in it was a little stud. I wondered why his mortal parent – and godly for that matter – had let him get it pierced. He fingered it as he stood in front of me, and he looked a slight bit guilty, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

His hair was black, and he had blue eyes, the kind of thing you would imagine was a stereotype, but usually wasn't.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" he asked. It was really adorable; I just smiled and nodded. I bent down to his level, and his head followed me down.

"And who are you?" I asked him back kindly.

"My name is Justin Bach," he smiled proudly as his eyes twinkled.

"Oh? And who is your godly parent?"

He shrugged his small shoulders, and the square glasses that were situated on his face moved and fell off.

"I'm not sure," he replied as he retrieved his glasses and put them back on. "But the nice horse man, Chiron, says that I won't have to wait much longer!"

Horse man… this kid had a good sense of humor.

"How old are you?" I asked, intrigued. I didn't know why I was talking to him. But, the kid seemed really nice, so I stayed.

"I'm nine!" he exclaimed happily. That was still four years until he turned thirteen, and the gods were forced to claim him.

"When is your birthday?"

His face fell. "I don't know. I've been here for as long as I can remember," his tone was sad, and I completely understood why. He had been here _all his life. _And he hadn't been claimed yet. Had anyone even tried to find out who his parent was?

"Well Justin," I said, scrambling for something good to say. Then I thought of the _perfect _thing. "How would you like to meet your mum or dad?"

He immediately brightened. "Really? You could do that?"

I grinned; I could do whatever, and if Justin wanted to meet his parent, then so be it.

"You bet I can. This afternoon, I have to go up to Olympus. Would you like to come?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, yes please!"

"Alright-y then. Meet me out the front of the Big House after the meeting in the Amphitheatre. Got it?"

"Thank you Percy!" Again, he looked a bit guilty, as he ran away, but I brushed it off. What could a little kid be guilty about? Unless he stole something; it wasn't an uncommon thing for someone who had been living in the Hermes cabin a while.

I continued to walk to the Amphitheatre and got there with plenty of time to spare. Inside, there was one cabin practicing. (**Pretend cabins practice in there if they don't.:) **The Athena cabin.

I was about to turn around and run out of there when Nico came in.

"Hey Percy," he said awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched and looked a bit scared. "Nico, please," I begged. "Don't treat me any differently than what you normally would."

He started to back away slowly.

"Nico?"

"P-Percy. You're the king. How can I treat you that same?"

"I don't know!" I cried desperately. All the stress was getting to my head, and I still couldn't believe that this all had to happen to me.

Malcolm from the Athena cabin looked up. "Um, guys we should go," he said. After a while, they had all cleared out.

I sat down on the ground, and Nico looked torn between running for his life, and staying to comfort.

"Hey, where is – Oh." Thalia was here.

She quickly came up to me and Nico and assessed the situation. Apparently, she didn't have the same qualms as Nico, and walked over to me. She put her arm around my shoulders, and I silently thanked her.

"What wrong Percy?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want this!" I exclaimed. "I didn't want to be a god, let alone the king! I have to live for the rest of eternity, knowing that my friends will die, or are dead. Do you know how that feels?"

Thalia laughed. "Yes, I do actually. And until I found out that you were immortal, I was actually contemplating leaving the Hunters so that I could become mortal again and die with my friends. It is very disconcerting knowing that you'll probably live forever."

"Oh," I said sheepishly. "I guess you do know how I feel. But, you _are_ the lieutenant. How much work do you do?"

"I don't know. I usually help Lady Artemis with what she does. Sometimes I have to help out the girls, and help get new recruits settled," she shrugged.

"Well, Thalia, imagine this," I instructed. "Both Zoe and Artemis died when we had to save Artemis. Then, because of an ancient Rule, you were forced to take Artemis's place, without having a choice. You were just expected to do it, and do it willingly. And this is only an inkling of what I am feeling. Technically, I am in charge of the world. And I don't like that. I _don't _want this."

Thalia sat back and thought about it. Suddenly, she shivered. "Yeah, that would be bad," she admitted.

"And Nico," his head snapped up. "How would you feel if suddenly, _you _were in charge of the Underworld because some _book _says that you have to be because Hades has ruled too long?"

"I-I would feel helpless," he said hesitantly.

"Hmm… helpless, that's a good word," I mused distractedly.

"Percy," Thalia said, "what you say is a good point, and those things don't come close to what you are feeling. But what happened, happened, and you can't undo it. So, you need to move on. Be a good leader. Take charge, and do things that Father was too afraid to do. Be a good king, Percy. That is who you are, and that is what you were meant to do."

I looked up at Thalia with new respect, and nodded my head, embracing it. "Thanks Thals. You know, you two are the best cousins ever!"

Thalia laughed, and Nico grinned. "Nico, get over here. I'm not going to smite you. I promise."

This time he laughed, and came and sat next to me.

So, maybe I was being forced to be the king, something I didn't want. But, Thalia was right. I can't change it; all I can do is embrace it.

**So, it's not four pages. Sorry. It's three. But that seemed like a good place to leave it. And it _is _longer than the last one. **

**And, to all my readers. I am very sorry if it offends you about Artemis. But, as I said at the beginning, it is going to be like a side note. Again, sorry.**

**Love, Lady Alice. **


	6. Emergency Meeting

**It's so weird – for chapter three, I got 65 reviews, and chapter five I got 21… I think it was the voting thing… Not that I'm complaining, but whatever. Thanks to everyone who STILL reviewed, and is not too upset about the Percy/Artemis thing. **

**I promised myself that if I hadn't finished writing this chapter by the time I got my 200****th**** review, then I would force myself to sit down and not get distracted…**

For the couple of hours, Thalia, Nico and I just talked and hung out. After my little 'episode', they didn't once mention my status… or _her _for that matter.

But then the inevitable came.

"Why did you ask for Annabeth to stay behind this morning?" Nico asked hesitantly.

I sighed. I could tell them the really long version, or I could tell them the short one and risk being hurt more than if I told the long one… Decisions, decisions.

"She cheated," I finally sighed.

"No, no way!" Thalia argued immediately. "Annabeth would never do that."

"Apparently I _reminded her too much of Luke," _I scoffed.

"That is so screwed up." Nico shook his head. "Why would she go to his _half brother _to be reminded of him less?"

"That is _exactly _what I said," I smiled. "She said she could relate to Connor, because Connor knew Luke before he was evil."

"Why didn't she come to me?" Thalia asked, hurt. "I knew him before then too!"

"Beats me," I sighed. "I really do not get her anymore."

We talked for a little longer until we heard campers coming in.

"Guess this is the last time that I will be normal around here," I sighed. "Thanks for your help guys. It means a lot."

"No problem Percy," Nico grinned, "that's what cousins are for!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "It's Ok. You'd do the same for us."

I smiled gratefully. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

After everyone was in, they all started talking excitedly.

"Heroes!" Chiron called, and immediately he had everyone's attention. "We are here today because it is time for you to all learn about the new Olympian."

Again, chatter started up and I grinned at Chiron's annoyed face. He stomped his hooves down a couple times and everyone turned to him again as if nothing had happened.

"The new Olympian – "

Everything froze. And not, froze, like, they were shocked. They were frozen in time. With a jolt, I realized that I was the only one who _wasn't _frozen.

"Oops!" I chuckled nervously. "Didn't mean to do that!"

"I don't specialize in time, but I might be able to help!" A male voice said from behind me.

I spun around and looked at the god. "Why aren't you frozen too?" I asked suspiciously. "Do you have, like, special time bending abilities or something?"

"Nope," Apollo, god of the sun, grinned. "I'm just awesome!"

"Of course you are," I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, why aren't you frozen?"

"I wasn't here when you _accidentally _used your powers. Simple as that," he smirked.

"Okay then," I said, "next question. Why are you here? Has something happened on Olympus already?"

"Oh, not much," he shrugged. "Just that Ares has gone missing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure hes not just upset because, even though I'm a god, he's not allowed to beat me up?"

Apollo chuckled. "'fraid not. He is truly gone."

"Gods. I can't catch a break, can I? I'm a god for _one morning _and already something's happened," I sighed.

"Nope! Now, there has been an emergency meeting called, and of course, you have to be there," Apollo said.

I sighed again. "Aren't _I _the one supposed to be giving orders? Alright, I guess we can go." I glanced around me. "After I figure out how to unfreeze time."

"Oh that's easy," Apollo scoffed. "Focus on the things around you. Do you feel a presence, or a sense, of time? I know, it sounds odd, but trust me. You'll feel it."

I nodded and focused on everything around me. Suddenly, I heard a beating, like a heart. But it wasn't a steady, _thump-thump. _It was literally a _tick, tock, tick, tock. _I could literally feel the seconds ticking by.

I was so shocked I nearly fell over. "I guess you heard it then," Apollo chuckled. I just nodded.

"Now what?" I asked.

"If you concentrate on the time, you should be able to feel yourself making it go faster, or unfreeze."

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't get distracted by anything. I concentrated on the steady tick tock, and all of a sudden, it felt more powerful. When I opened my eyes, everything was playing again. It was like no one even knew what happened.

"-is someone who defeated the Titan Lord," Chiron started again.

I didn't hear anymore, because I flashed out of there.

* * *

I appeared in the Throne room and all eyes turned to me. I didn't say anything as I walked to the Throne that was obviously mine. It was put right in the middle of the omega shape that was the rest of the Thrones. It was a plain marble chair. I wouldn't have known it was mine if it wasn't for the fact that every other chair was full except for the Throne that was Ares'. And I knew which Throne was his.

I sat down and put my serious face on.

"I hear Ares is missing," I stated. "Who knows what happened?"

Everyone started talking at the same time.

"QUIET!" I yelled over all the chatter. Everyone instantly quieted down. "One at a time, who knows what happened?"

**(I don't know the order the gods sit in, and I really couldn't be bothered to look it up, so it's a random order, LOL.)**

"Artemis," I started, "do you know what happened."

"I was with the Hunt. I do not know what happened," she replied, shaking her head.

"Ok. Demeter?"

"I do not know what happened," she answered.

"Aphrodite?"

"He-he, he was surrounded in a golden light," she sniffed, "I don't know much after that."

I nodded – a useful piece of information. "Athena?"

She leant forward. "I did see a golden light too. I did not know what it was at the time, but it may have been the same thing."

"Hephaestus?"

"I do not know what happened."

"Apollo?"

"Sorry, I wasn't here. I have no idea what happened."

"Hermes?"

"I don't know what happened."

"Dionysus?"

"No idea."

"Father?"

"Sorry. I do not know."

"Hera?"

She shook her head.

"And, Zeus. Do you know what happened?"

"He was wrapped in light. They were like chains. I could tell he was fighting against it, but he could not beat it. That is all I know," Zeus answered.

I nodded. "Ok. Artemis."

Her head snapped up. "When you hunt, see if anything seems out of place, or try and track him down. Hermes, when you deliver messages, look around to see if anything is out of place. Apollo, look for him from your chariot. Father, see if he is underwater. Athena, see if you can find out what the golden light was. Dionysus, see if there is anything unusual at camp. Aphrodite, I assume you were there when he was taken?"

She nodded. "Go to that place and see if there are any clues there. Everyone else, see what you can do to try and help. Make sure you don't get into the same position as Ares."

Everyone nodded and memorized their jobs.

"Meeting dismissed," I ordered.

Everyone left to do their individual things. Only Zeus and Poseidon remained. I sighed and sat back.

"Well," I spoke finally. "That was interesting."

They both nodded. I waited for them to say something. Nothing. They just looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

Poseidon smiled. "That was really good Percy."

Zeus nodded grudgingly. "You . . . took charge well. But, now we have to get down to business."

"And what business would that be?" I asked curiously.

"You need to know how to run Olympus."

**Sooo… how was it"  
****  
Do you think Percy took to the drama well, or was he a bit too ready for it?**

**Just a random question: who are your favorite pairings? Tell me in a review (wink, wink) and I'll see if I can add them in. if the same person is used multiple times in different pairings, I'll see what happens. **

**Lady Alice.**


	7. AN: Help me

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for all their reviews. Now, I need help with deciding Justin's (the little demigod that's been at camp all his life) godly parent.**

**I'm thinking either Apollo or Aphrodite. **

**I only want him to be normal. So if you want him to be, like, a kid of Hermes or something, say so. **

**But I would prefer either Apollo or Aphrodite. **

**The first to five, wins. Tell in either a PM or a review. **

**Thanks guys!**


	8. The Almighty Queen is Captured!

**Thanks everyone who voted! Apollo got to five first, and he won by… a lot.**

**Apollo: 35**

**Aphrodite: 9**

**Other people suggested:**

**Ares**

**Eos**

**Hecate**

**Hermes**

**Athena**

**Kronos**

**And**

**Nike**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Btw, Mr. D may seem a bit OOC. This is because Percy has never really seen him interact with other gods (or the king) before, and the one time that Percy says anything about him being on Olympus, he says he looks happy. So I had to guess! :) **

I sighed. This was really boring. I was in the Throne room, listening to Zeus go on and on about all the "needs" that Olympus has. Honestly, I never knew that so many things happened in one day.

"You _must _spend time in the Throne room everyday. If you do not have a common place where other gods can find you, and you can help relieve their problems, Olympus will fall into chaos," Zeus instructed.

I sighed. "Anything else?"

"Have you even heard anything I have been saying?" Zeus asked, annoyed.

Poseidon had a very amused looked on his face.

I sighed again. "Not since you said, 'You will need to make sure that most of the needs are met. If you disagree with something, it may be wise to have a council.'"

Zeus looked outraged. "That was the first thing I said!"

Father couldn't help himself. He started to laugh and I cracked a smile.

"Sorry Zeus," I apologized. "My mind has just been wandering. Actually, I need to get to camp."

"Is it more important than this?" Zeus exclaimed.

"Well, I feel it is at the moment. Cheerio!" With that, I flashed myself to camp.

* * *

When I got to camp, I quickly walked to the Big House, avoiding any demigods. I ran up the stairs two at a time and sat down on one the hard chairs.

When I heard the wooden boards creaking, I spun around. I relaxed and turned back around when I saw Mr. D.

"Hey Mr. D," I greeted.

"Hello Perseus."

"Percy," I corrected automatically, "but thanks for getting my name right."

He snorted. "Well, I have to now your king."

I smiled. "You don't, but I appreciate it. Why did you come over?"

"Well, Percy," he glanced at me and I grinned, "you looked focused on something, and naturally I wanted to know what it was."

I rolled my eyes. "I am waiting for a camper to come. I am taking him to Olympus."

"Oh, really? And why would that be? And who are they?"

"Justin Bach. Do you know him?"

"He has been here for a long time."

"That's him. I'm taking him to Olympus so he can find out who his godly parent is."

"Why? He will be claimed when he's thirteen."

I raised my eyebrows. "He's been here for a long time. I really think he should have been claimed by now."

"If you say so," Mr. D said doubtfully.

As I was about to reply I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly and saw a few campers staring at me. Wonderful.

"Yes?" I asked finally. I noticed Mr. D get up and leave, so I gave my full attention to the demigods.

They said nothing. Then one, braver than the rest, timidly walked up the steps.

"Hello Lord Percy," she greeted.

"Percy," I corrected with a smile.

"P-Percy. I am here to inform you that Justin is much too sick to come with you this afternoon. He says he is still well enough to come, but he was physically sick after that. He says he is sorry, and hopes that you are not too disappointed." She stumbled out.

"Thank you for telling me. Send him my apologizes. He'll understand."

She nodded and ran down the steps. She walked away quickly and the two others followed her.

I looked around to make sure that no others were there. Then I turned my divine form and left.

* * *

Let me tell you, becoming a true divine form is a weird experience. You can literally feel power being expelled from your body. I could feel the presence of time much stronger, and I thought that I was swaying in time with the tides.

When it died down, I saw that I was in the throne room. I walked to my throne and sat down.

I heard the doors open behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was. Then, I heard them close and footsteps coming towards me.

"Hello my Lord," a female voice greeted.

I sighed. "Just call me Percy."

I didn't hear a response. Instead, the footsteps became louder until they were in front of me. I looked up to see the firm face of Artemis sitting in her throne.

"Artemis?" I asked, confused. "What brings you here?"

"My Hunters are at camp. They want to stay for the capture the flag game later tonight," she sighed.

I nodded. "Oh . . . would you by any chance know where Hermes is?"

I had wanted to talk to Hermes all day, I had just forgotten about it until then. I wanted to know if he would like a day off – I'm sure he would much appreciate it. I had thought about who would take over for him, and I had come to the perfect conclusion; his cabin.

Now, I know that most of them are pretty irresponsible, but I rationed it out with the fact that they would be doing something helpful for their father, and they would want to impress him. I was jolted out of my thoughts with the sound of the doors being thrown open. I was so surprised I jumped in my seat. I quickly got up and turned to see Hermes standing there.

He looked worn out. His clothes were tattered. His face looked wild and scared.

"Th-they came for her. S-she fought, but they were too strong! I tried to help, but they said, 'We don't need you yet.' And they grabbed her!"

I rushed over to him and helped him stand. "Who? Who did they take?"

"Hera! The almighty Queen of Olympus has been captured!"

**So, REALLY short chapter, but I wanted it to be done. I know that Justin should have come to Olympus, but I was stumped on what to make them do. But, I will have Justin be claimed in one of the next chapters. **

**Also, this won't have anything to do with the Heroes of Olympus series. **

**Thanks guys, and I'll try and update soon! (Which may not be that fast as school starts again on Wednesday!) :( **


	9. HE IS COMING!

**So, anyone know who is taking the gods? Lemme tell ya, they ain't done yet! Lol, like my horrible grammar? **

As soon as I heard, I told Artemis to gather all the gods for _another _emergency meeting. Apollo quickly came in, and he healed Hermes.  
Zeus came in next. He flew up to me and grabbed my collar. "I step down for two days and my wife goes missing!" he yelled.

I just looked at him calmly and said, "It's not my fault."

I guess it was the leadership thing coming into play. I never really thought about it, but I _had _always (even if it was subconsciously) been the leader. I always took charge, whether it was about me or not. And now, it was just being pushed into action again.

"Not your fault?" he roared. I heard the other gods come in and inspect the situation. Obviously none of them had the guts to come over and help.

"No." My voice rang around the room, signally finality.

Zeus hesitantly removed his hands from my shirt. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If we are going to find her, you cannot work against me." I said.

He glared at me.

"This is what we have come to," he grumbled, "being ruled by _children." _

He spat the word out like it was disease. I controlled my anger at his statement, but I angrily said, "I am _not _a child."

"Then why is my wife missing?" he shouted.

Everyone flinched at his tone, obviously still not used to the fact that he wasn't in charge any more, and expecting his wrath.

I was getting angry with him – he was accusing me of something that I had no power over.

"Maybe someone holds a grudge against you or her? I don't know Zeus. Someone out there is probably angry with you," I was on a role now, getting angrier and angrier, even though I knew it was unreasonable. "Or even angry with all of us. Since I have become a god, all I have heard out of your mouth is whining. If you would clam down and shut up for one second, you would see that you are hurting everyone around you!"

I really don't know how I got to talking (more like shouting) about this, but it has been said now. And Zeus needed to hear it. He looked like he had been slapped in the face. He backed up a couple of steps. Then he turned and sat on his throne.

I took that as my cue to start. I sat on my throne and sighed.

"As I am sure most of you have heard, Hera is missing," whispers started throughout the room. "The only witness that I have heard of, is Hermes. Does anyone else know what happened?"

Silence. "Hermes, would you be so kind as to share this information?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"I-I was delivering her mail, like I usually do. She was particularly happy today, for what I do not know. Sh-she took her mail and set it down. There was a bright light and there were two people standing there . . ." Hermes got a distant look in his eyes.

_**(A/N: I know this is in Percy's POV, but this flashback will be in 3**__**rd**__** person.)**_

_Flashback_

_Hermes knocked on the door to Hera's palace. She opened the door with a smile. _"_Ah, Hermes, you're here."_

_Hera had on a long, white dress that went to her ankles. As she walked, the dress seemed to flow gracefully around her legs, tangling itself. She had on golden bracelets that clinked together, making a beautiful sound. The silver and gold necklaces around her neck were all placed smoothly and delicately. _

_She had a light gloss on her lips, making them sparkle on the right angle. Her eyes were unusually bright and warm, welcoming Hermes inside. He hair was done up in a side bun, and she had a few pieces of curly stray hair framing her face delicately. _

_As Hera led him through the place, Hermes noticed that there were a lot of nice, modern colours in the rooms. As he walked into the main room, he took in his surroundings. One of the walls had been painted a nice, warm brown. The others were white. There was a chandelier right in the middle, making the room glow. There were beautiful leather couches scattered throughout the place, and they had fluffy white pillows on them._

"_Have you been decorating my Lady?" Hermes asked._

_She laughed heartily. "Why, yes I have Hermes. Do you like it?"_

"_I love it. It looks very modern and welcoming."_

"_Thank you, my dear. What have you got for me today?"_

_Hermes, remembering why he was here, took out the many letters for the Queen. _

"_Would you like Lord Zeus's mail too?" Hermes asked._

"_Thank you Hermes," she smiled. _

_He gathered another stack of letters and handed them over. She set them behind her on a beautiful wooden cabinet. _

_Just as she was about to thank him, two bright lights appeared behind her. When the light died down, two men stood there. You could not see their faces, but you could clearly tell they were males, as they were both masculine. Each grabbed one of Hera's arms tightly._

"_Let her go!" Hermes yelled, putting his things down and advancing on them. _

_The man of the left looked at him and chuckled. _

"_We don't need you yet," he sneered. He lifted his free arm and a blast of energy sent Hermes flying back. He hit the wall at an alarming speed. _

_The two men laughed and started to glow brighter. Hera struggled against their grip. _

"_Hermes!" she called, but her voice faded away with her and the two men._

_Flashback over_

Everyone remained silent as Hermes finished his story.

"Did you recognize the two?" I asked finally, letting his story sink in.

He shook his head. "No, my Lord."

I sat and thought for a while. Suddenly, a thought struck me hard.

"Gold, you say?" I asked forcefully. Everyone looked up at me wonderingly.

"Yes," Hermes said slowly.

"And everyone else who has seen it say that it was gold?" I asked carefully.

They all nodded.

"Ok. Hermes, summon Hades. Tell him it is important," I instructed. Hermes nodded and flashed out.

No-one seemed to know why I needed Hades, but Athena caught on pretty quick.

"You do not think . . ." she hesitated.

I nodded solemnly.

"But that is - . . ." she seemed to be struggling to come with the right word.

"Absurd?" I offered. As she was about to say something, there was a bright light in the middle of the room.

"Hades," I greeted.

He grimaced. "Hello Lord Perseus."

"Just Percy." He nodded. "I have a question." I stated.

He nodded. "First, sit down." I waved my hand a conjured up a chair (I had mastered this task easily).

He hesitantly sat down.

"Now, Hades," I said pleasantly, and he seemed to tell that that meant he was in trouble.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anyone guarding Tartarus?" I asked.

Immediately there were objection from people in the room.

"You cannot possibly think – " Zeus interrupted, standing up.

"Sit," I glared at him. "Hades?"

"I never saw any need for it," he replied carefully.

"Hmm . . ." I mused. "And, did you think that after that last war that there may be a need for it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I figured that it would take Father many more years to regenerate."

"Did you think about the other Titans?"

"I-I never thought that would be brave enough to invade without Father's consent," he said.

I nodded my head.

Suddenly, there was a swirling mist coming from the floor. It started to move around, re-arranging itself. I realized that it was forming words.

_You will never find me, _it spelt. _I have hidden myself well. Perseus Jackson, prepare for the fight of your life. Kronos._

I glared at Hades. "Go! Check Tartarus! Look everywhere!" I looked at everyone else. "Kronos has returned. He may be the culprit behind the disappearances. I want the country searched! Hell, search out of country! I don't care, just _find him!" _

Everyone went their respective ways, and I rubbed my temples. I looked up to see Father still there.

"We will find him, Percy," he said, before flashing out himself.

I sighed and flashed to camp, ready to deliver the news.

**Sooo . . . how was it? A bit short, but longer than the last. **

**Went to Justin Bieber concert this week – W.O.W. I said this on my profile page. Gonna put a pic of him up when I get it from my friend.**

**Hope you all had a good Easter – HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. We Lose    Again

**Hi! So . . . new chapter . . . enjoy! *She says doubtfully . . .* Sorry, I don't really have a lot of confidence in my writing . . .**

* * *

Flashing to camp was fun. It feels like the atmosphere is bending around you.

Unsurprisingly, I ended up landing right at the front of the dining hall. All eyes turned towards me and I cleared my throat.

No-one was sure what to do, but they all bowed.

I grinned and chuckled. "Do not worry about that. Sit up."

They all quickly rose, and I exhaled. "I have some rather horrible news to inform you of. I do hope that it doesn't interfere with your capture the flag game though."

There were some cheers at the mention of the game, but mostly everyone was curious.

I sighed deeply, and then prepared to give my speech.

"Kronos has returned."

Yes, that was seriously my speech. Wasn't it wonderful?

There were gasps of fury, but most people looked doubtful.

I heard the noise of a chair scraping and I looked to see who had stood up. Annabeth.

"How do we know your not lying?" she accused. I glared at her and brought up an Iris-message of the throne room. It was empty, which was good. I re-wound the time so it was the precise second that the mist had started to seep through the floor. Then I made the picture bigger and stepped back. I willed for that image to play and it did.

Slowly, everyone realized that the mist was spelling words.

_You will never find me._ _I have hidden myself well. Perseus Jackson, prepare for the fight of your life. Kronos._

Reading it again seemed to make it all the more real. I glared at Annabeth again. "Is that proof enough?"

I erased the message, and she sat back down.

"Does anyone else disagree?" No-one said a thing. "Alright. For the time being, the Olympians are out searching for Kronos. No-one is to leave camp boarders without consulting Chiron, who will tell me. Sorry if this is too much, but we cannot risk any casualties. Everyone, keep your eyes open. The capture the flag game will go on if you so choose. I require a meeting of the cabin leaders after dinner though. Thank you."

I sighed and flashed to Olympus. Walking around the streets, it felt as if it was deserted. There wasn't really anyone there, and I was quickly becoming bored. After walking around a bit more, I left for camp.

Trudging up the Big House steps, I quickly thought over my plan of action. I opened the door and stepped into the meeting room. All eyes turned towards me.

"Let's get started," I stated, sitting down. Everyone looked at me expectantly and I exhaled. "As you are now aware, Kronos has returned." Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes. "I am not sure if you have been informed, but two of the gods have gone missing. We suspect that Kronos is behind the thief's. The two gods are Ares," Clarisse's eyes widened, "And Hera."

Everyone started to panic and it was surprisingly loud, considering there was only 9 demi-gods here. Chiron stamped his hoof down, though I could easily tell he was panicking too.

Suddenly, I felt a presence outside. I narrowed my eyes.

"Someone's watching," Thalia said suddenly, and Nico nodded in agreement.

"I can feel it too," he said.

Faintly, I wondered how they knew, but I was too preoccupied.

"So can I," I said suspiciously, walking towards the door. I opened it quietly and looked out. There was no-one there.

"There was no-one there," I said as I closed the door.

Chiron nodded. "I think this is another case where we have a spy. Everyone, be very careful around camp. Do _not _let the information out Ares and Hera are missing. Anything else, Lord Perseus?"

"Percy," I rolled my eyes. "But no. You're dismissed."

Almost everyone left; Nico and Thalia stayed behind.

"Cheer up Perce," Nico said half-heartedly. "It can't be that bad."

I stared at him.

"Honestly Nico," Thalia scoffed. "This is bordering on disaster."

"Way to make me feel batter," I grumbled.

She laughed. "Sorry Perce. But, don't worry. It will be alright."

The three of us headed outside to the capture the flag game. "Good luck," I told them both. "And Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Kick some Hunter butt for me." I smirked.

"Of course," he replied, while Thalia yelled, "Hey!"

I laughed. "See ya 'round guys."

"Can't you stay and watch the game?" Nico whined.

I mentally debated it. What's the harm? "Sure," I said. "I expect the hunters to be beat though."

They rolled their eyes and took their positions, while I walked over to where Chiron was.

"Lord P-"

"Percy," I interrupted. "Say it with me. Per-cy."

"Percy," he grinned. "Why are you staying around?"

"Nico convinced me. I said that as long as the Hunters lost, I was ok with staying," I grinned.

_New P.O.V _**(Can't tell you who it is. This goes back to the time when the three felt a presence listening in on them.)**

Slowly, I followed up behind the cabin leaders. I hid in the bushes so no-one would know I was there. Where _Percy _appeared, I stiffened. He walked into the Big House, and I relaxed.

_Go now, _a cold voice swirled in my head. I quickly obliged and walked to the Big House. Hiding just outside the room with the meeting, I pressed my ear against the wall and listened to their conversation.

"_As you are now aware, Kronos has returned." _I heard Percy say. Idiot. _"I am not sure if you have been informed, but two of the gods have gone missing. We suspect that Kronos is behind the thief's. The two gods are Ares and Hera."_

Of course, everyone automatically assumes it was Kronos.

Nothing was said, but I could tell they were panicking. I smirked, laughing mentally. I heard the old horse stomp his hoof down, and it was quiet.

Then I heard a female voice, one that took a while for me to recognize.

"_Someone's watching."_

"_I can feel it too," _I heard a boy say.

I didn't realize they meant me, until I heard a voice in my mind.

_Move you dolt, _it snarled.

I quickly but quietly ran away. When Percy checked, no-one was there. I grinned evilly and made a suggestion.

_Is it time Master?_

_No, not yet, _my Master replied. _But, we shall go and scope out the scene. We must not attack though._

_Yes Master._

I bowed my head and walked out of camps boarders unsuspected.

Part one of plan: take over Olympus; in action.

_Percy's P.O.V_

Watching the capture the flag game made me depressed. Not because camp was most likely going to lose, but because I wanted to play. Maybe I can set up an Olympian game. I'm sure _that _would be much appreciated at this point in time. I sighed and turned away from the game. A few seconds later I heard the conch shell blow, signaling someone had won the game. I rolled my eyes, thinking the Hunters had won. And of course they had.

"And the Hunters have won . . . for the 104th time in a row."

Well, they sure knew how to play capture the flag.

Suddenly, a numbing feeling came up and the back of head, right where my spine ends. I ignoredit, thinking that I must have hurt it somehow.

Nico stumbled over, mumbling things like "Stupid hunters . . . always win! . . . stupid Thalia and her stupid lightning!" and stuff like that.

I looked at him amusedly. "At least you and Thalia didn't almost kill each other."

He glanced up at me. "Well . . . it nearly got to that point."

"But you aren't on the same team."

He shook his head and smiled. "Thals told me that story. She said your head is full of kelp."

I laughed and shook my head. She never changes.

The pain in the back of my head worsened, and I tried to ignore it, but it was quite painful, and it was becoming quite profound.

All the campers were huddled around this general area, while the Hunters celebrated . . . again.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the pain.

Suddenly, I stiffened and inhaled raggedly. Everyone's heads turned towards me.

"Someone got into Olympus!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**So . . . cliffy! **

**Ah! Who do you think the evil mastermind is? Will he be captured? Who got into Olympus? Will it be safe until Percy gets there? Will there be an Olympian capture the flag game? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions?**

**Find out next time!**

**Review!**

**Xxx**


	11. Explosion

**There were some people who guess correctly, but I don't want to say, 'cos it will give it away. You'll just have to wait and find out whom it is . . .**

* * *

After I made my revelation, there were some shocked gasps. I hissed as I felt the presence enter the Throne room. Just as I was about to flash up there and kill the person, it vanished. The pain, the presence, everything. Gone. I must have looked confused, because people started to question me.

"It's . . . gone?" I asked, extremely confused.

Chiron cocked his head. "You best go and examine the area my Lord."

I slowly nodded. As I flashed out, I said, "Percy," and I was sure Chiron would understand.

Entering the Throne room, I grew my full size, about 15 feet or so. I slowly turned around to examine everything.

The doors burst open, and I turned to see Artemis, wide eyed.

"You felt it too?" I asked.

She nodded. "I was going to come, but t-there was a force, stopping me. I could not move."

I turned around again, trying to spy something indifferent. I suddenly spotted a small piece of paper tacked the back of the Throne doors. It was human size, so once I picked it up, I shrunk back down. I looked over it and my eyes widened.

"Read it," I said. She shrunk down too and looked over it.

"He was here?" her voice rose a few octaves.

"Looks like it. But why would he not attack when Olympus was empty?" I muttered.

"Maybe he does not have enough power," Artemis reasoned.

I started to pace and her eyes followed me. "He wouldn't need much power to destroy the Thrones if there were no gods to stop him," I pointed out. "Read it aloud please."

'_I was simply scouting out the area. I need an idea for a new palace. I hope you like my surprise, but don't take it the wrong way. Kronos.'_

She finished reading and looked up and I could tell we had the same thought (I was trying not to think about the fact that he was mocking me).

"What surprise?" we asked at the same time.

Just as we finished saying that, there was a loud explosion. We both glanced at each other then took off running. Even though I had a head start, Artemis caught up to me pretty quick.

She grinned at me and I playfully glared at her. Wait, what? I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on what was ahead.

I slowed down as we reached the explosion area. All around us was fire. Fire, fire, fire. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as it closed around us. I had never told anyone, but I was claustrophobic. I tried to focus on the things over the small ring that had us contained. All the buildings in this area were alight. Slowly but surely, the fire was spreading up the buildings, towards the Throne room. I could feel the image of this being reflected on my eyes, as cliché as that sounded.

Suddenly, a round of explosions went off.

_Don't take it the wrong way. _I thought of the line of _his _note, and unsuccessfully tried to bite back a snort.

Artemis looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head.

I looked to see what had blown up this time, and I couldn't help but admire his handiwork. All the houses in this "street" had exploded. The flames rolled off them in waves, licking at the marble floors, threatening to destroy them.

I didn't know how we were going to get out of it. I thought about jumping over the flames, but when they grew into a cage and held us in, I had to think of a new plan.

I tried to summon the water within me, but doing so made me weaken. It was like the cage was enchanted.

I heard voices a I looked behind me to see the panic-stricken faces of a few demi-gods. Nico, Thalia, the Stoll's and (surprisingly) Clarisse were at the entrance to Olympus. Thalia took a step forward, but there was a sickening groan for where she put her foot.

And then it all fell into place. Kronos had made the explosion here, because it was the walkway to Olympus. The flames and explosions had somehow weakened the foundation for this area.

The only pathway in the world to reach the home of the gods. If it fell - . . . Olympus wouldn't be accessible. It would fall. And so would the gods.

"GO!" I yelled at them.

Clarisse and the Stoll's turned and left at my commanding voice, looking back a few times. Nico and Thalia though . . . they weren't about to leave any time soon.

"We aren't leaving you!" Nico yelled back, taking a step forward.

"Nico, gods dammit, if you die, apart from the fact that it would suck for you," I said, remembering Annabeth's words on my first quest, "Hades would kill me! GO!"

"Thalia," Artemis tried. "It is not safe! If the walkway falls and you are here, you will fall too! Please, go!"

Thalia looked torn – should she help her family, or follow her Mistress's orders? In the end, she took another step forward with a defiant look on her face. Nico stepped up with her.

The floor cracked right through the middle. Everything around us shook, and we all struggled to stay standing up.

"If you aren't going back, run!" I shouted, desperately trying to get them to move.

They took the hint and ran forward, reaching us just in time. Just as they stepped onto firm land, the floor started to slowly crumble away. The Stoll's and Clarisse were gone, thank gods, and they were safe. The elevator started to flash and make annoying beeping sounds, then it made a groaning sound and sparks exploded from it. Smoke came from around its edges. The houses around us started to crumble, and the shaking hadn't stopped.

Thalia tried to grab at the bars but immediately retracted her hand.

"It's freaking fire Thals!" I rolled my eyes, despite the situation.

"Well sor-ry for being optimistic!" she retorted and I grinned.

"Apology accepted. Just don't do it again!" I joked. She playfully glared at me and I returned the favor.

"GUYS!" Nico interrupted. "How do we stop this?"

Another explosion went off, and I could tell that it was closer to the Throne room. It was so grand, that little pieces of cement started to rain down around us.

"Percy," Thalia said, "Can't you just put it out?"

"I-I tried before. It wouldn't work, but I'll try again."

I mustered all the power I could and a familiar tugging in my gut came. It came all at once – so much more than I thought it was going to be. I could feel a huge wave forming out of nowhere.

Thalia and Nico's eyes widened and I turned around to face a _huge _wave. The power was draining my energy quickly, and I wasn't sure why.

There was a blindly flash (well, blinding for mortals) and the rest of the Olympians turned up.

They quickly took in the situation, and immediately went into action.

Poseidon quickly raised his hands to control the tidal wave, which by now had drained so much of my energy that I was about to pass out.

Apollo and Hephaestus came over to try and release us from the wrath of the flames, which were so hot my face was starting to burn.

Zeus and Athena went over to the walkway to try and help it, which was nearly completely gone.

Demeter, Hermes, Dionysus and Aphrodite tried to help in any way they could.

Dad guided the water around everything, putting out the flames, but being careful so not to touch any of us.

My vision started to go blurry, but I couldn't pass out yet. I needed to tell them what was going on. I shook my head, and when I could see everything again, I wished I couldn't. The damage was horrible.

Every building in the area had been burnt to the ground. Ashes floated to a rest on the soaking ground. The walkway could not be repaired, but a fence had been put up so Nico and Thalia wouldn't fall off the edge. The cage around was gone, but the floor was scorched.

"What happened?" Athena demanded, coming over to where I was weakly standing. Nico seemed to notice this, because he put my arm around his shoulders.

"Kronos . . ." I weakly muttered, before my eyes rolled to that back of my head and I was surrounded in black.

**W.O.W. There is just so much drama!**

**I'll be updating at LEAST once a week, so look out for it. And don't forget to review. **

**5073 hits in the last month, but I only got 18 reviews for my last chapter . . . I thank those 18 people who were kind enough to click the little button down there and leave their thoughts. **

**The next chapter, everyone who reviews gets a shout-out . . . and a virtual cookie! YEAH! **


	12. Information

**Here it is. Shout-outs at the end. :P Sorry about the not updating every week thing – I have SOOO many assessments and tests coming up, so I kinda need to put that first. I'm sure you all understand. :P**

I tried to open my eyes, but it was so hard. Using all my strength, I opened them, but what I saw deeply confused me.

I saw . . . Luke?

"Luke?" I croaked.

He laughed – a cold metallic sound that scraped down my spine. Kronos. Oh man, I thought he learnt his lesson the last time!

"I see my form confuses you," Kronos mused. He waved his hand and his weapon appeared. 5 feet long, his scythe was the most dangerous weapon I had ever encountered.

'_Careful fool,' _I remembered from my first experience with Kronos. _'One touch and the blade will sever your soul from your body.' _

I had no intention for my soul to be severed, so I tried my hardest to move back, but I couldn't.

Instead, I answered him. "Quite."

"Mmm," he agreed. "It would be. But you needn't worry. Luke had no intention of coming back to serve me, even though I offered him much more than last time."

"L-Luke knew?" I managed.

"Yes, he did. But, I promised him a world of pain if he told a single soul. Of course, he didn't tell anyone. He knows what I am capable of. Unfortunately, this means that I cannot use his body as my host, but that doesn't matter right now, does it?" I was about to answer yes, it does, when he answered himself. "No, it does not. As I was saying, I am in this form because this is what you remember me by. I cannot be another form in your dreams, as you would not recognize me, and then where would we be? I would not be able to strike fear into your heart, not be able to see you cower in fear as my blade cut you."

I didn't exactly understand why he was here – in fact, I didn't understand why _I _was here. But, he would get to his point sooner or later. I preferred sooner, but I wasn't about to tell him this while I was in my state of immobility.

"I hoped you liked my surprise," Kronos said at last. "I think a few little explosions should have shaken you all up quite well. Of course, I didn't mean for it to crumble the gateway to Olympus, but that was a bonus. Quite a good one, too. Sometimes I surprise myself. My plans just fall into place."

I tried to bite back a snort at his self-praise, but it was useless. It was just too funny.

He glared at me. "I am finding your name, Jackson, to be quite bothering. I'm thinking . . . _Grandson_. How's that?"

I didn't like that nickname at all, and I figured that he knew that as just as well as me. "Fine by me," I smirked anyway. "If I can call you Gramps."

His glare intensified tenfold. "You play this game well Jackson." A swirling vortex erupted behind him, and he stepped into it. Just as he disappeared, he whispered, "Too bad you cannot win."

**Athena's P.O.V (I know, weird right?)**

I couldn't help but be worried for the new king too. He had injured himself defending Olympus (again), even though his efforts were futile. I could tell Poseidon was worried for his son, but I had no idea what to do, which was a first for me. But, how do you comfort you arch enemy?

Walking into the room where the king was being kept, I saw Poseidon sitting there, staring at nothing. I'm not sure if he knew it was me, but he said, "It's my fault."

I went to sit beside him and glanced at Percy. "It's not," I whispered.

Putting my hand on Percy's forehead, I felt his temperature, but immediately retracted my hand. It was burning hot. I winced at his pained expression.

"He is dreaming," I announced, taking in his furrowed brow and pouting lips.

Poseidon curiously looked at me. "How do you know?"

"Mortal blood will still run in his veins," I said, looking up at Poseidon. "It will for a few months, until the Ichor can consume it. During the time, he will continue to be like a mortal – eating regularly, sleeping regularly, and dreaming every night. It is only natural for that to happen."

"Did I do the right thing with this? Should I have tried to stop Percy from becoming king?" Poseidon asked dully.

I thought over my answer before I said anything. "I think that no matter what you said or did, you couldn't have stopped any of this from happening. All you did was make this whole process easier for everyone. But more importantly, for Percy."

"I should have been here for him," Poseidon mumbled. "I should not have left him here."

Just as I was about to say something else, Percy woke up.

**Percy's POV**

I gasped as I sat up. I desperately tried to fill my lungs with air, and I was breathing deeply.

"Percy?" I heard a worried voice.

I turned to see the worried gaze of my Father and Athena (which was slightly confusing me in my less than adequate state).

"Dream . . ." I gasped. "Kronos . . . destroy . . . can't win!"

I was vaguely aware of the fact that Athena seemed to glance at my dad smugly, but I was too out of it to notice too much.

"Percy," Dad said, ignoring Athena. "What happened in your dream?"

I took a deep breath and started to explain. When I got to the bit about how Kronos wanted to give me a nickname, Athena interrupted.

"He wanted to give you _nickname?" _she asked doubtfully.

I ginned. "Yes. Grandson. Naturally, I got a bit freaked out."

"_Grandson?" _Poseidon said doubtfully.

"I said he could call me that if I could call him Gramps," I said, smiling.

"What did he say?" Athena asked carefully.

"He glared at me and said 'You play this game well Jackson. Too bad you cannot win.' Then he left in a swirling vortex of doom."

"Of doom?" Poseidon asked.

"Well," I said sheepishly, "I may have added that part on."

"We need to inform the council," Athena said glumly.

"Wait! What happened after I . . . passed out?" I asked.

"The gateway to Olympus is closed," dad said. "Nothing or no-one, can get in or out."

"Can we flash out?" I questioned.

"That's the thing Percy," Athena said. "When the gateway closes, it starts to drain our powers. It is impossible to get in or out, in any way, shape or form. It just isn't possible. Luckily, we were able to save some of it, but most of it is gone. It will take weeks for it to be repaired. In that time, all of our powers will slowly be decreasing, and if we haven't finished by the time our powers are gone, the gateway won't be able to be fixed. We will all become mortal. Living here, for the rest of our lives. Everything around us will crumble. It is absolutely imperative that it is fixed."

I closed my eyes.

"How long will it take for our powers to drain?" I asked.

No-one answered, and I opened my eyes to look at them. "How long?" I asked sharply.

They jumped. "W-well, at the rate that they are decreasing - . . . we only have about two weeks, and there is such a slim chance that the gateway will be done by then, that most of us are j-just . . . enjoying the time we have left."

I exhaled loudly. "How long was I out?"

"A few days," dad answered.

"And you did nothing to try and fix the bridge?" I demanded.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," Poseidon answered.

"Of course I did," Athena said. "I tried to convince everyone to help, but they're all too stubborn. So, naturally, I got started myself."

"Good." I stood up and stretched. "Call a meeting. The bridge will be finished in the amount of time we have left."

"Wait, Percy," Athena said. "Two more things. One, Dionysus is missing."

"What happened to not being able to get out in any way, shape or form?" I demanded.

"We have no idea how he got out. The same way that Hera and Ares did I suppose," dad said.

"Kidnapped," I said, saying what they wouldn't.

"And the second thing," Athena started. "Is about the draining of our powers. When I said about two weeks, I meant for you. For your father and Zeus, it will be around the same time. The more powerful gods will be like that. But, for the rest of us . . . we don't have that long. Aphrodite . . . she already lost her powers. She has minimum energy, using up the last of her godhood. I . . . well, wisdom doesn't control the world much, now does it? My powers, as well, are gone. Hephaestus too. Hermes, Apollo, Demeter and Artemis . . . they have about three days."

"You aren't gods?" I asked, shocked.

"We are, but . . . well, we're not mortal. But we aren't _immortal. _We're somewhere in the middle."

"What about Hades?"

"We haven't been able to get in any contact with Hades," Poseidon answered.

"Call the meeting. I don't care who the gods are and who the gods aren't. The walkway will be fixed."

**Hmm . . . not as long as I hoped, but still pretty good. **

**Shoutouts!**

**Anthony, AnnabethChaseIsMe1012, Cookies, objection234, Daughter of Poseidon, SeiRelo, 96, Son of Perseus and Artemis, a random who said 'I really like it update', Romeo-Juliet Rose, Tempest Cain, Shara Humes, les, Tiara d' Cullen, Jack11901, Percy Jackson7, THEAWESOMEONE0398, , PercyXArtemis, lmb111514, BookReader10, princess3170, victor janus, Adara the Wise, raisingdanielle, MoonPalace, StarlitReader, random who said 'continue it really good so far,' iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream, .4ever, HermesPotter, SoulXtreme, Kormk, percabeth4evr, flipntwist, joe saint, Maryfer, NobodySomebodyAnybody, mrsspecialk, Ocean Muffins32, alleyf98, aikonkuran, hAdesLythErin madrigal X, Bigfananime, PercyUnleashed, jackp123, magicflower13684, GleekPJOFreak, a random who said 'I liked this chaper, it was a bit short and full of action. Poor Percy. D:'.**

**Aannndd done. I hope I didn't miss anyone. Thanks one and all who reviewed. BTW, you all get cookies! Whoo!**

**Don't forget to review . . . again!**


	13. Revenge

**From this chapter on, the POVs will probably change more frequently. **

I sat down in my throne and sighed. Looking around me, I saw the faces of the gods, most of which didn't look very pleased. I tried to remember who the gods were and weren't, but there was so much going on that I wouldn't be able to remember even if it was going save my life.

Hephaestus, Athena and Aphrodite were the ones whose powers were gone, that was all I could remember.

I shook my head to try and rid myself of the horrifying thoughts. Thalia was sitting at Artemis's feet, while Nico was sort of hanging at the back, though I couldn't blame him. _His_ father wasn't here.

"As you all know, the gateway is gone." Almost everyone slumped in their chairs in defeat. Nico and Thalia straightened up and raised their eyebrows like this was news.

"Excuse me, my lord," Thalia said nervously. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her formality. "What do you mean _gone?" _

"I would have assumed you had been told," I said. She shook her head. "I'm sure Athena would be able to explain it much better than me."

Athena nodded. "After Kronos attacked a few days ago, the gateway into Olympus was crumbling. This is why you could not leave, and were forced to stay here."

She continued on to talk about the power draining and stuff and most of us spaced out. Thalia and Nico looked on with interest. When Athena finished, Thalia and Nico looked as forlorn as the rest of us.

"Also," I started, "You are all aware of the disappearances that have taken place. First with Ares, then Hera and now Dionysus. Obviously, it is too dangerous for a demi-god to go on a quest to find them. If it was one god, it would be different, but with three . . . The chances of them coming back are next to nothing. And this brings us on to our next topic. Fixing the gateway."

Zeus interrupted me. "As I am sure you are aware, the gateway would take godly power to fix, and there simply isn't enough of that."

"Only three are without powers. I am sure that you can create a _temporary _bridge."

"Be as that may, a temporary bridge is not suffice." Zeus said. "Not all of us would get out in time."

"I never said we would all be going. All I need, is for _me _to get across. Then, I can go and search for the three missing. If I can bring them back, they can help." I explained.

"You would have a three day deadline," Athena pointed out. "Maybe not even. And you would need someone else to go on the quest along with you."

As she said this, a golden light filled the room. We covered out eyes instinctively. When I re-opened them, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Aphrodite . . . gone. Taken from right under our noses.

I exhaled loudly. "Fine. Someone will come. _But, _I need it to be a woman."

Everyone raised their eyes brows. "Ok, that sounded wrong." I corrected. "I would prefer for it to be a woman, because I want all the men working on the gateway. Also, woman seem to be . . ." I fidgeted in my seat at all the imploring gazes. "Less compulsive."

"_Seem," _Artemis snorted.

I looked at the three women: Artemis, Athena and Demeter.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Not me," Demeter said. "Someone needs to make sure that they all eat there cereal!"

I decided not to say anything about that.

Athena sighed. "You will need brains on this, but . . . I cannot, for two reasons. One, I need to make the plans for the gateway. And two . . . the ancient laws prevent me, a mortal, to come along with you, a god."

Everyone person in the room turned towards Artemis. She glanced around the room at all the questioning gazes.

She shifted uncomfortably. "It would only be fair for me to accompany you on this quest, as you did save me once before."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Now, how much of the gateway needs to be fixed before Artemis and I can flash out?" I asked.

"Not much," Athena shook her head. "Father and Lord Poseidon should have enough power to make an illusion of the bridge for a few seconds, though it won't last long. You would have maybe three or four seconds to get out."

"Good," I nodded. "Alright everyone. We'll work on the bridge, and then Artemis and I will leave. First, we will tell camp, and then be on our way. Dismissed."

**Poseidon's POV**

Watching Percy take charge filled me with pride. My son was the king of gods. I admit, it is a bit odd for me to refer to him as someone higher than myself, but I would get over it.

Thinking about Percy being king referred me to what Athena had said earlier.

Everyone got up and left the room. Thinking everything over, I stayed behind.

Athena was right (as much as I hated to admit it). Nothing that I could have done would have stopped Percy from becoming king. This all wasn't happening because of him either – I knew that for a fact. If Zeus was still king, Kronos would try to invade again; the only difference being Zeus would not have told the camp and we would have to save Olympus on our own. He didn't try to be arrogant (I think), he was just too proud.

"Is admitting I'm right so hard?" A female voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

Looking to my right, I saw Athena still sitting in her throne.

"What?" I asked.

"Before," she said patiently, "When you said I was right, even though you didn't want to admit it."

My eyebrows scrunched together. "I said that out loud?"

She laughed. "Yes."

Desperate to change the subject, I said, "Shouldn't you be writing up the plans for the new gateway?"

"Shouldn't you be out trying to help Zeus make an illusion?" she retorted.

I huffed in annoyance. "Fine. You've won this one."

She smiled and left. I rolled my eyes and followed her out.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Zeus asked me, looking at the bridge warily.

I shrugged. "Read as I will ever be, I suppose."

Zeus sighed. "This will drain much of our power – too much. Our three days may be reduced."

I glanced at Zeus. "Maybe they will. But if Percy and Artemis can get out and find Kronos, we won't have to worry about the three days."

"Find Kronos and defeat him," Zeus corrected.

"I can, and I will," someone said behind us.

We turned to see Percy standing there.

"Percy," Zeus said. "I want you to remember this. Doing this, _will not bring us peace." _

Percy shrugged. "It was never about peace, Zeus."

"Then what is it about?"

Percy's face darkened. "Revenge."

**So, short chappie, but I wanted this cos it's a sort-of cliffy. My last assignment is handed in tomorrow, so I can re-focus on this again. :)**

**So, again, what couples do you guys like? Because I can add in as many as I can, making the story more enjoyable for all. **

**Also, as I said at the start, the POV will start changing a bit more. But, there won't be more three POV changes in a chapter, promise. **

**Have a nice day/night, whatever. **


	14. Prophecy

**Percy's POV**

"Okay, Zeus and Poseidon," Athena started. "If you place your hands . . . " she moved over to the edge of the walkway, "around here, you should get the optimized effect."

The two cautiously moved to the edge as Athena moved out of the way. They knelt down and placed their hands about a shoulder width apart.

"All you have to do is concentrate on making the illusion." Athena instructed.

The two nodded.

"Percy and Artemis," our heads snapped up. "When I say go, you both have to flash out of here as fast as you can. Zeus and Poseidon won't be able to hold the illusion for too long."

We both nodded.

"Alright, does everyone else know what they're doing?"

Everyone else took 5 or so steps back. "Good," Athena approved.

I laughed mentally. It would be just like Athena to make sure everyone else is out of the way.

"Alright, Zeus, Poseidon. Are you ready?" Athena asked.

"That's like the millionth time you've asked that," Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"This difficult," she stressed. "Are you ready?"

They both nodded.

"Alright – go."

It looked like a golden light shot down their arms. The ground soaked in the energy.

The two gasped, and the golden light turned off. They sat back, gasping for breath.

"Whoa," Poseidon said, fighting for breath, "that is _hard."_

I was surprised. It didn't seem so hard, but I wasn't doing it, so I guess I'll have to take their word for it.

"Nectar?" I asked, producing two glasses of the thick liquid.

"Please," they both agreed.

I walked over and handed it to them. They both skulled the glasses.

"Um . . . more?" I questioned.

They filled it up themselves. All in all, they ended up having about four glasses each.

"I told you it was difficult!" Athena called from where she was standing.

They shook their heads, and got back into position, bracing themselves.

Again, a golden light shot through their arms and into ground. Brick by brick, the illusion formed.

After about five minutes, one last brick was left.

_Click! _

It was in place.

"Go!" Athena ordered.

Artemis and I flashed to camp as fast as we could.

Of course with my bad luck, it was dinner. And we were in the dining hall. On top of the tables. And everyone looked over. And then bowed.

"Lord Perseus," Chiron greeted.

"Chiron, I have bad news," I sighed, stepping off the table. "Olympus has been . . . well, destroyed. It seems Kronos got in and left some bombs over the place. The walkway was destroyed. Zeus and my Father were able to create an illusion for the walkway, and Artemis and I got out. But everyone else is still up there, including Thalia and Nico. Aphrodite, Athena and Hephaestus have lost their powers already. Nearly everyone else – excluded Zeus, my Father and I – have three days left with their powers."

Chiron didn't say anything, and I looked out over all the demi-gods. They all had shocked looks and were staring at us.

"Nothing to see here," I stated, and everyone turned back to the dinner immediately.

"Perhaps we continue this at the Big House," Chiron suggested.

I nodded and Artemis and I followed Chiron there.

* * *

"So, you're both going on a quest?" Chiron clarified.

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you all what was going on. Make sure no-one leaves Chiron. We can't risk this turning into another massive war, though I fear that is inevitable."

"Well then, I guess you need to consult the oracle."

I smiled slightly. "I guess I do."

I sighed and stood up and walked out the door. I jogged up into the mountains, where Rachel's cave was.

"Rachel, are you there?" I called once I was standing out the front of the curtain that concealed Rachel's hideaway.

"Percy?" Suddenly, the curtain pulled back, and Rachel was there. She was wearing jeans that had rips and paint splatters on them. She was wearing a T-shirt that looked about four sizes too big. Her red hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and her eyes were analyzing everything, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Rach, hey. Listen, I need to consult the oracle. I wish we could talk, but Artemis and I _really _have to get going," I explained quickly.

"Yeah, I heard you were the King now. Congrats."

I grinned a bit, before asking the oracle, "How do I save the missing gods and find Kronos?"

Rachel's eyes turned dark, and a green mist came out her mouth. I thought _that_ stopped with the mummy.

_The King and Moon Goddess will travel to the capital,_

_Of the country of the first gods VS Titan battle._

_To see the Titan Lord kill innocent people,_

_And then engage in battle that won't be equal._

_By this time all the gods will be captured, _

_And from their bodies, their blood will be extracted. _

_The Savior of Olympus will be defeated, _

_And his treatment won't be repeated. _

Huh. That didn't sound good.

"Percy?" I heard Rachel's voice ask. I sat on the ground and stared at the wall.

"Right now I wish Artemis came instead of me," I muttered. I stood up and Rachel put her hand on my shoulder.

"What did I say?" she asked.

I repeated the prophecy to her, and she turned pale. "Well . . . good luck, I guess."

I chuckled tightly. "Thanks Rach. I would say I'll see you after this whole thing, but by the sounds of that prophecy, that doesn't sound like it's gonna happen."

"Don't speak like that Percy. Besides, prophecy's always have-"

"Double meanings, I know. But, this one seems blatantly obvious." I sighed again, before turning and walking out of the cave.

Man. This quest sounds like a whole heap of fun.

**OK, so short chapter, but I haven't updated in so long, and I just wanted to get something out there.**

**QUESTION: Does anyone have a specific monster or Titan or god or something that they want Percy and Artemis to come across?**

**Thanks for being patient guys! **


	15. Blood

**Percy's POV**

Walking back to the Big House, I thought over the prophecy. The second last line worried me the most.

_The Savior of Olympus will be defeated._

I was hoping it wasn't going to be me – but there were no other Saviors of Olympus that were alive.

I don't know. Maybe . . . Perseus, my namesake, will miraculously come alive after being dead for over 2000 years. I wish.

"Percy!"

I snapped out of my thoughts by the sounds of my name being called.

"Huh?" I was back in the Big House, and Artemis and Chiron were calling my name.

"Percy, are you alright?" Chiron asked, concerned.

"Uh . . . yeah. I was just thinking about the prophecy," I exhaled loudly.

"What did it say?" He questioned, almost fearfully.

"Before I tell you, quick question. Do you think we'll be able to Iris Message Olympus?"

* * *

In retrospect, I guess I should have thought through where we were actually going to make an Iris Message.

We ended up in my old cabin – Poseidon's cabin – at the small fountain I had gotten from my father the year we had to save Annabeth and Artemis.

The water rippled slightly as I reached in and grabbed a drachma – the Empire state building on one side, Zeus on the other.

Somehow – I'm not sure how – Mist appeared above the fountain. I took a deep breath I threw in my Drachma. "O Iris, accept my offering. The gods, Mount Olympus."

Nothing happened. I sighed, and was about to swipe away the message, when a picture of the Throne room came up.

Thalia was the first one to see me and cried, "Percy!"

The gods that were left and Nico looked over to my IM.

"Percy," my Father called. "Where are you?"

I sighed. "I'm here, at Camp Half-Blood. I'm in my – uh, your – cabin with Artemis and Chiron. I went to the Oracle and got a prophecy for the quest."

"What is it?" Athena asked.

I sighed again, before repeating the prophecy.

"_The King and Moon Goddess will travel to the capital,_

_Of__ the country of the first gods VS Titan battle._

_To see the Titan Lord kill innocent people,_

_And__ then engage in battle that won't be equal._

_By this time all the gods will be captured,_

_And__ from their bodies, their blood will be extracted._

_The Savior of Olympus will be defeated,_

_And__ his treatment won't be repeated."_

No-one said a word. "Okay," I started. "I know, it sounds bad. And really, who am I kidding? It is bad. But, it can't be anything I haven't done before. If I am defeated, so be it. Zeus will become King again, and everything will go back to the way it was before me."

"Percy," Thalia said. "You can't just think it will go back to normal."

"It has to Thalia." I replied. "Okay, we need to go through the prophecy to see where were going, what to expect. _The King and Moon Goddess. _Okay, that's pretty straight forward. Artemis and I."

"_Will travel to the capital," _Athena continued. "_Of the country of the first gods VS Titan battle. _Okay, the first Titan war was in Greece. The capital of Greece is Athens."

"Wow," I spoke. "Athens. Awesome! We can see the real Parthenon and go to the original Mount Olympus and –"

"Percy, we're on a quest," Artemis reminded.

"Oh, right." I blushed at my distraction. "_Anyways, _the next line. _To see the Titan Lord kill innocent people. _Again, straight forward. Kronos will be . . . _killing _people."

"_And then engage in battle that won't be equal," _Poseidon remembered. "Oh, joy. More life threatening quests. I thought all _that_ was over with the Great Prophecy."

"_By this time all the gods will be captured," _Artemis said. "That would mean that Kronos is not done. With fourof us gone already, he must be planning to take the rest of us out soon. More than likely in the next three days."

"That would be sufficient," Athena agreed. "If he can get us all in the next three days, he would be able to proceed in his plan much faster. That would also mean that he will send distractions to you, Percy, so you don't get in his way."

I groaned, before saying the next line. "_And from their bodies, their blood will be extracted."_

"He needs our blood," Zeus stated. We all looked at him oddly. "If he's extracting our blood, he needs it. And I know what he'll use it for." Zeus sighed. "Just, go through the rest of the prophecy, and I'll explain in a minute."

"_The Savior of Olympus will be defeated, and his treatment won't be repeated." _I said. "Kronos will kill me, and . . . I'm not really sure about the treatment bit."

"I think it means there won't be a new King," Nico said. "Unless Zeus takes over again, but . . ."

"I guess," I said warily. "Okay, Zeus, why does he want our blood?"

"I've never told anyone this," he confessed. "My guess is even Athena won't know about this." Everyone looked a bit surprised, and my dad looked a bit smug. "I'm sure none of the other Titan's know either. It's really a leadership thing. Anyways . . . the thing about the blood of the immortals who rule the world, is that it's . . . different. Yes, it's Ichor, like other immortals, but it has something else. Something called . . . _Chaos."_

"_Chaos?"_ Athena clarified. "As in, the creator of everything? Before Gaia and Uranus?"

"Sort of," Zeus winced. "Yes, that Khaos created it, but it runs in _our_ bloodstream. It's like . . . I don't know how to describe. When the blood of the Olympians is mixed together, with Celestial Gold, silver and bronze, it . . . brings Khaos – yes, the Khaos before Gaia and Uranus – back to life. Back from Tartarus. Celestial Gold and Silver are very hard to find. But, if he gets a hold of all three, and the blood of the fifteen of us – Hestia and Hades included – he will have the power, to bring back Khaos."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Lady Alice. **


	16. Lust

**Poseidon's POV**

No-one said anything. Khaos . . . this was huge.

Why would Zeus not have told us this?

"But . . . Wasn't Khaos just a black void?" Percy asked, obviously completely overwhelmed.

"I can't honestly tell you," Zeus shook his head. "Khaos was a primordial goddess. She was the Mother of Nyx, Gaia, Uranus . . . Tartarus. I have never seen her. She was gone, long before we came into power. I can't pretend to know what side Khaos will choose. She may do a full three-sixty on Kronos, and join our side. But, I doubt it."

"Why?" I asked. "If you don't know her, how do you know she'll join his side?"

Zeus winced again. "Ah . . . something else I've been keeping from you. An old prophecy. Handed down from leader to leader. Well, not directly. I'm sure you would have heard this yourself, Percy, quite soon, I would presume. Khaos herself made it. I really should not be telling you all this, but, I fear I may have to."

Percy groaned. "I don't know if I can handle another prophecy. But, let's hear it."

Abruptly, Percy swooned and Chiron and Artemis caught him. His eyes closed and his mouth started moving very fast.

"Percy!" I called out automatically, shooting up from my chair.

"Stop!" Zeus yelled, and then lowered his voice. "Don't make any loud noises or sudden movements. It could jolt the process. He is receiving the prophecy."

The words Percy was muttering became loud enough so we could all hear them, but then he started to talk a lot faster, making the separate words one, so what he was saying incoherent.

Then, as quick as it began, it stopped.

Percy fell on the ground, on his hands and knees, coughing.

"Oh my gods," he gasps. "Wha – how – why?"

Zeus looked grave. "You have received the prophecy of Khaos. Do not tell anyone. If you do, it could change the course of the war. It could change _everything. _It may be able to make time reverse, going back to before Kronos. Before Gaia. Back to the time of Khaos . . . She was smart." I had a feeling Zeus was talking to everyone now, instead of just Percy. "Khaos created the prophecy before just before Gaia and Uranus came into power. She made the prophecy so irresistible so you felt as though you had to tell someone. I was able to keep quiet, as was my Father Kronos, and Gaia. The prophecy its like - . . . whats it like? It is a little bit like Pandora's Box, or Pithos, or whatever you want to call it. You remember it in your time of weakness. I nearly revealed it in the last Titan war. It comes to you, over the centuries. You try and forget, but you just – you just _can't."_

Zeus's head fell in his hands, leaving me wondering what he could have possibly done. Suddenly, he looked up.

"Well," he cleared his throat and his weak demeanor changed back to his regular, cocky one. "Lucky I didn't say anything. I fear that this prophecy will also be coming true aswell. I bid you luck, Lord, on your quest."

Then, he got up and swiped through the mist. Confusion etched itself on my face as I looked over to Zeus.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded of my brother.

"Do what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Swipe through the IM! I need to talk to _my son!" _

Zeus shrugged. "Well, sorry. I guess that's just too bad."

I narrowed my eyes. Something was off about Zeus. I glanced around the room at the remaining gods and demi-gods, and it seemed Athena was the only one to notice Zeus's odd behavior. She looked at him calculatingly, trying to see what was wrong, as was I.

Why was he being so . . . thick-headed?

"Oh, I get it," I said rudely, and a worried looked crossed his face. "You're _jealous. _Percy is handling this better than you would have, and you _know _it."

His face looked almost . . . relived?

"Yes," he said. "That's whats wrong. I'm jealous."

This time, everyone noticed something was wrong. Usually he would have put up a fight, sent a few lightning bolts into the mortal world. But, there was nothing.

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving me wondering why he even called a meeting in the first place.

**Kronos's POV **_**(HOLY CRAP! WHAT AM I THINKING?)**_

Those stupid Olympians. What, did my miserable, pathetic, pitiful, wretched, grievous, appalling, agonizing, heinous, outrageous, atrocious excuse of a son, Zeus, just think that I would forget that prophecy made by Khaos?

No. It wasn't that easy to fool me. This time – this time – I _will _win. And, even if I don't (which I will) I shall not give up. Not in a thousand years, not in _ten _thousand years! They will _never _be rid of me! And, when I take over, I shall torture them, like they did me! They will not be spared. They can suffer through what I did for double my time.

No. This time, I will not fail. And, if I get _Annabeth _on my side, Jackson will not be able to hurt her. And Athena – ugh – will not harm her daughter, no matter which side she is on. The same cannot be said for many of the other gods, but Jackson . . . he will fall. He would not be able to hurt her, much less kill her.

And, with the allegiances that I already have . . . well, I won't fail. There are spies all over _camp Half-blood. _Ugh. Even the name is idiotic.

I will rise again. It's inevitable. Already, some of my spirit resides outside of Tartarus.

In various bodies.

Now, the last of my spirit needs to be free. And I know _exactly _who will provide the host of the largest part of my spirit.

_Annabeth Chase._

**Percy's POV**

After Zeus swiped through the IM (weird), I turned around to Artemis and Chiron.

"Let's go," I said immediately.

"Wha – now?" Artemis asked, bewildered. Ha. Bewildered.

"Now," I ordered, putting my odd train of thought behind me (metaphorically).

She looked a bit surprised, but followed me out. I stomped through camp with an angry expression on my face. Well, I didn't realize it was angry until the campers started to look at me fearfully and bow.

Artemis put her hand on my arm, and I relaxed immediately. I shook my head and looked forward. Once we got to Thalia's tree, I stopped. We were away from all the prying campers, and I put my hand on my face.

"How the Hades are we supposed to do this? I mean, get to freakin' _Greece? _It doesn't say how we get there. Oh no, it couldn't be that specific. No, it has to just say we're _there? _So, what, do we fly? Do we _swim _or something bloody ridiculous like that?"

I was so frustrated. I balled my fists and punched the trunk of Thalia's tree as Peleus slinked behind it, obviously scared of me.

My breaths came in small rasps, and I glared at the tree.

"Lord Perseus," Artemis tried feebly.

I banged my head on the trunk repeatedly. A rhythm appeared, but I took no notice. Suddenly, my head hit something soft. I lifted my head up and glared at Artemis's small hand. I was tempted to push it out of the way, but that would be rude. So, instead, I continued to bang my head, regardless of her hand being there.

I could practically hear her roll her eyes. When I hit my head on her hand, she pushed my forehead back. She kept it on there and leant into it, putting all my weight on her hand, hoping she'd move it. Instead, she shoved my backwards. I stumbled but caught myself.

"Is that how you treat your king?" I thundered. Okay, so maybe I was irrational. But, whatever. I had a right to be.

She rolled her eyes. "So, what? After a week of complaining and refusing that you're the king, now you step up to your position? Why now Perseus Jackson? Why now?"

She was trying to get me riled up, I could tell. Why? Who knows? Really, who cares, because it was working.

"So what if I haven't stepped up to it?" I retorted. "I am now."

"But why now? What? Were you trying to impress someone? Did the camp remind you of _Annabeth?" _she taunted.

I was raised not to hit women. And I never would. But, Artemis was making it awfully tempting. **(Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.)**

"Don't _talk _about her!" I snapped.

"Or what, _Seaweed Brain? _What will you _do?" _

Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder went off. Everything around us froze and Artemis smirked.

"Well, well," she said, admiring the stillness of everything. "It seems you are useful."

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled out Riptide (thank gods I still had it), uncapped it and swung it at her.

As quick as lightning, she pulled out her own weapon and defended herself. She pushed back against my blade with a small dagger.

Admittedly, she was good. But, I could also tell she didn't like to fight with a dagger and preferred her bow and arrows. I could use that to my advantage.

She twisted around and ducked as I swung my sword again. She jumped up twirled her dagger in her hand so it was backwards. Then, with her back to me, she swung. If I hadn't have blocked, it would have dug straight into my stomach.

She faltered and it looked at though she lost her balance for a millisecond before regaining her footing. But that was all I needed. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was facing me again. The action caused her to drop her dagger from the stress on her wrist. Before it hit the ground, I grabbed the hilt and put it to her jugular, putting Riptide behind her head, just touching the back of her neck. If she moved an inch, one of the blades would slice her.

We continued to forcefully glare at each other.

Artemis held her head high, as if not admitting defeat, which was pretty stupid, considering the fact that she was in quite a dangerous position. And, really, I couldn't see a way in which she was going to out of it.

Suddenly, her expression went blank. Then, something that I never thought I'd see on her crossed the Maiden goddess's face.

_Lust._

I was so shocked I dropped my guard. The two blades slackened as I stared at her.

Her eyes smoldered, which – even though it shouldn't be – was quite attractive. Her bottom lip was pouting _slightly, _so she didn't look like a crying child.

She was looking up from under her thick auburn fringe (which I had never thought looked good on her until now).

I realized for the first time that she didn't look like a twelve year old girl. She looked _my _age. She looked eighteen.

Honestly, she looked beautiful.

**Artemis's POV (is that the fourth POV change? Haha, oops :P)**

My dagger went under my chin and Percy's sword went behind my head. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

I was shocked. No-one had ever beaten me like that before.

We glared at each other and I realized this could go on forever. So, I made my expression blank, trying to think of the best thing that would get him to put his guard down. One thing came to mind that really stood out.

Men (godly or not) could not resist a woman. So, I changed my expression to lust. I knew that he would not expect that. And, if he tried anything, he would soon realize to not mess with me.

It was a foolproof plan. Well, I thought it was.

Many expressions crossed his face.

At first, he was shocked, then surprised. Then, the one I was hoping for (so he would be confused – not because I wanted it!). His expression changed to desire.

Suddenly, he pulled back. He threw my dagger on the ground in front of me and turned his sword back into a pen. He looked to the ground and I was confused. I saw a tear drop to the ground.

I stiffened. I hadn't hurt him, had I?

Hesitantly, I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head up so I could see his face.

There was one thing written clearly over his face and in his eyes.

Hurt.

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha, I haven't exactly figured out yet why he would be hurt, but 'I'll cross that bridge when I get to it :P Anyone have an idea?**

**Anyways, this is a long one. Sorry it took so long. **

**Also, a question, that I need answered. **

**Should I make Zeus evil?**


	17. JFK International Airport

**You know what I just realized? I haven't a disclaimer in ages. SO, I don't own . . . anything. Except this story idea. Nothing else. I don't want to have to say it again. :(**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe it. She just mentions Annabeth, and then decided to wear that expression.

I am thoroughly disgusted.

And from the Maiden Goddess? I bet she never did that to Zeus . . . putting aside the whole 'Father-Daughter' thing.

She lifted my head up, and I knew hurt was clearly shown on my face. My face was reflected in her eyes.

I swatted her hand away, and changed my expression to angry. Then, I stomped off in the direction of the road – and Argus.

"Percy!" She called after me.

"What?" I yelled back forcefully.

"Where are you going?" she said, running to catch up to me.

"I'm going to Greece. Now. And no-one is going to hold me back. You can stay at camp for all I care."

She looked a bit hurt, but I didn't care. It was the truth. I stomped down to the road towards Argus, who was going to take us to the airport. I know, I know, we could have just flashed ourselves there, but the prophecy didn't specify about how we were supposed to travel. So, I think it is the safest if we go the normal way. I don't want to take any chances and I just want this over and done with.

As I stepped into the van with Argus, Artemis came sprinting down the hill to the van.

She stood by the door as I sat down and clicked on my seatbelt.

"Listen," she said, a bit breathless. "I really am sorry. I just - . . . I just have some . . . competition . . . issues." She revealed reluctantly.

It probably wasn't the best thing to do, but I snorted at the confession. "_No, _ya think?" I asked sarcastically. "It was the most discernable thing. Honestly, do you think I hadn't figure that myself?"

It was meant as a rhetorical question, but obviously three thousand year old gods _hadn't _picked up on that concept yet.

She looked a bit uncomfortable as she answered, "Well . . . I was _hoping . . . _No-body else notices . . . do they?"

I tried to pretend to look thoughtful – for her sake – as I answer, "You should hope not."

Then, I slid the door shut as she was about o say something else. Outside, I heard a small thud, and my eyebrows shot up.

I slid the door back open and looked at her incredulously. "Did you just _stamp your foot?" _

She blushed a bit. "Seriously? I thought women only did that in, like, movies and books and crap. And _you – _the _maiden _goddess who _hates _those kinds of things – just - . . ."

I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh. Loud. I just thought the whole thing was ridiculous. I mean, she just stamped – or is it stomped? - her foot.

My laughter turned hysteric, and pretty soon I had tears in my eyes. She just crossed her arms and marched around the back of the van to get into the seat beside me.

As she got in, my laughter started to subside, and I wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes.

"Oh – my – gods," I gasped. "That was – the funniest – thing I have ever – seen . . . or heard."

She crossed her arms tighter on her chest and Argus started the car. As we were on our way to JFK International Airport, chuckles escaped my lips as I recalled Artemis' 'episode'.

When we arrived, I made some luggage appear in the back of the van so we wouldn't look suspicious. As I opened the trunk of the car, Artemis looked at me curiously. I opened the door and pulled out the two large suitcases. Realization dawned on her face as she looked the two cases over.

"Why - . . .?" she wondered.

"We would look suspicious if we get on a plane to Greece with no luggage." I explained.

She nodded and – inconspicuously – made a luggage cart appear. I stacked up the two bags and closed the trunk door.

"Thanks Argus," I called. I saw him nod the side mirror, then he started the car and left. As I watched the car drive away, I saw a large fog rolling in.

Odd.

I took a deep breath. "Well," I said. "There's no going back now. Let's go to Greece."

As I went to take a step, Artemis put her hand on my arm to stop me. "Wait," she said, removing her hand. "We can't go into JFK airport looking like _this." _

I looked down at our clothes and realized she was right.

I was in old tattered jeans, and – somehow – my camp half-blood Tee-shirt was yet to be removed. Artemis was dressed in her silver Hunter's uniform.

I smirked, and said, "Let's fix that." With a wave of my hand, we both instantly transformed.

I changed into brand new jeans, a dress shirt with short sleeves, and dress shoes.

She changed into a black dress with a belt around the waist. She had black heels on – which she didn't look to happy about. Her hair was no longer up in a messy bun, but down and in elegant curls. She hand broad-rimmed sunglasses on the top of head and diamond earrings in, all of which looked expensive.

She also had a Louis Vuitton bag.

"_This?" _she asked incredulously. "Out of _everything, _you chose _this?" _

"Well," I smirked. "We have to look like we come from money. Especially if we want to get to Greece on such short notice."

We started to walked towards the entrance to the International departure's. Admittedly, Artemis _did _have to show me where to go, because I'd never been on a plane in my life.

Even if I was a normal god, I _probably _still wouldn't be allowed on a plane. But because my rank is now higher than Zeus's, I'm all free. And, if I don't get on this plane, Zeus will die anyways. So . . . he has to let me.

As the doors automatically opened (I love automatic doors. I wonder how they work . . . sorry, getting off topic) everyone turned to look at us.

I kind of liked the attention.

_Percy, _a voice in my head warned. It sounded suspiciously like my mother. _Don't let this get to your head. You're still my son, and I will not tolerate pig-headedness._

I slightly bowed my head in shame. This annoying voice-that-always-seemed-to-be-there-when-I-was-having-the-most-fun was right. I loved the attention too much.

I wonder if that's why Zeus is now so . . . dramatic. Because he didn't have anyone to put him in his place.

Artemis directed me to the check-in and people moved aside for us. I wonder why. Maybe because we looked as though we were extremely rich. Or maybe because they could feel the power radiating from us.

I mean, the king of gods, and the daughter of a titaness and the ex – king of gods. Very powerful.

We got to the check-in and the lady looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

She had on the standard hostess uniform. Black jacket, white blouse, tight pencil skirt, and black heels.

"We need two tickets on your next flight to Greece." I said.

"Have you not booked?" she asked, confusion on her features.

"This was a . . . impromptu trip," I answered.

She nodded and typed a few things on her keyboard. "I'm sorry, sir," she said, looking up. "But our next flight to Greece is fully booked. And it will be the last one for a few days. A fog is rolling in and is closing all our flights."

"You don't understand," I said desperately, trying to think of something that would make us get on the flight. "My . . . wife had been diagnosed with Leukemia. She doesn't have very long to live, and had always wanted to go to Greece."

I took Artemis's hand for effect. She squeezed my hand so hard I thought I was going to pass out.

"Oh," the hostess whole attitude changed. She typed away on her computer again. "There are three free seats in First Class," she said. "But the price is quite high."

"We'll pay anything," I replied.

"$4,800, each," she said.

"Put it on my card," a flashed her a grin and slid my Lotus Casino card on the table (yes, I kept it. It is _so _handy).

She looked at it hesitantly, and slowly slipped it off the counter. She swiped it through and the expense was paid.

She looked at the card, then handed it back.

"Thanks," I said.

"Names?" she asked.

"Andromeda and Dylan . . . Jackson," I answered.

"May I see your passports?" the hostess asked.

I turned to Artemis. "I think they're in your bag . . . sweetie."

She stared at me and I made two passports appear in her bag. She opened the bag and pulled them out and handed them over.

After the hostess looked them over she hand them back. Then she printed off two tickets and passed them to us. "I'll put your luggage on the carousel."

She stood up and I passed our first bag over. She placed it on the black belt and stuck a sticker on it. She did the same for the other bag. While she was doing this, she explained, "For First Class Qantas, you get to be seated in the Qantas lounge. Your flight will be leaving 13:40, but usually First Class board earlier than usual. Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy your flight."

She smiled at us and we walked away. Once we rounded the corner, Artemis threw my hand down.

"_My wife was just diagnosed with Leukemia? _Really?_" _Artemis rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you!"

She crossed her arms . . . again.

"Did you want to get on the plane or not?" I said angrily.

"Fine," she snapped. "Just don't do it again."

"Yes, ma'am," I said sarcastically.

She glared at me and started to walk away.

"Wait," I called after her. "Art – Andromeda! _Wait!" _

She stopped and turned to me and I jogged up to her. "Can we just . . ." I started awkwardly. "Try and get along? For the sake of the world and all that is in it?"

Her expression softened a bit. "We can try."

I stuck my hand out and she looked at it as if it was a completely new thing to her. Eventually she shook my hand.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Artemis confirmed.

* * *

**Haha, its been ages! **

**I missed you guys. Wow, have I got a lot to tell you all.**

**To start off . . . HAPPY (belated) FANFIC-AVVERSARY! Hehe, its been just over a year since I joined FF. The real sate was the 18 of August. **

**Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I AM NOW FOURTEEN! WHOOO!**

**And, to 'The Obsessive Olympian'. I feel compelled to tell you I am only 14. Haha.**

**Heyy, something funny for ya. **

**About a month ago, I went to this tea party, and you had to dress up as someone from Alice in Wonderland. Anyways, we decided to go as Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum, and we flipped for it, and I got dee. (because seriously, who wants to go as dum?)**

**Anyways, we were there, and everyone was making fun of her cuz her name ended in dumb, and she isn't really known for her . . . smartness.**

**So she goes to me: "That's it, we're changing names!"**

**Me: "No, it's fair that I'm dee because we flipped for it and I got it!"**

**Her: "It was a double sided coin!"**

**Me: "It was YOUR coin!"**

**Her: "That's how I know it was double sided!"**

**Me: "Why would you not pick the right side?"**

**Her: "I forgot."**

**Me: "And **_**that's**_** why your dum." **

**Haha, get it? Lawlz, it was HILARIOUS! **

**Anyways, enough about me. How have my fantastic readers and reviewers been? **


	18. Pain

**I was surprised no-one mentioned the 'Qantas is an Australian airline, why is it not having a stop-off in Australia?' the answer? I couldn't be bother, and it was the only airline that came to mind. **

**Oh, and someone asked for a recap:**

**Percy and Artemis have to go to Greece to fight Kronos, and possibly Khaos. Artemis tried to trick Percy with a little something called lust, but he got angry with her. They went to JFK International, and are now on the plane to Greece.**

* * *

I was more nervous than you would think to be getting on the plane. I was still worried Zeus was going to blast the plane.

It wouldn't hurt Artemis or me, but all these mortals would die. I couldn't allow that.

"Ticket please," one of the hostesses ordered. She chewed her gum as she scanned my ticket. She gave it back to me and seductively said, "I can give you more than the ticket if you want. Meet me down the back of the plane at two." She winked suggestively and I gave her a disgusted look. She smiled and took Artemis's ticket. Slowly I started to walk, so Artemis would easily be able to catch up, but I wasn't completely stopped.

The hostess blew a bubble with her gum and it popped. Her manicured fingernails scanned Artemis's ticket and she shoved it back to Artemis.

"Next," the hostess said, chewing her gum with her mouth open.

"Excuse me," Artemis said politely. Then she snapped, "Next time I get my ticked scanned, my _husband _and I would appreciate it if you _kept __your __mouth __closed. _You never know what might go in if you don't."

We walked through the small tunnel to get the plane. Once we were inside, another hostie looked at our tickets and directed us to our correct place. We went to the front of the plane on the upper deck (As we had enter through the middle) and sat in our assigned seats. They were a dark grey, with red head rests. The seats were in groups of two (as in, two next to the window, isle, and then two next to the other window).

"Would you like to sit at the window?" I asked Artemis. She smiled slightly and nodded, sitting in her seat.

As I sat, the seat slowly sunk down. "Oh, my gods," I moaned. "This is _so __good.__" _

The seat had a bubble behind them, allowing the seat to recline all the way back, and no-one else could see you, and you couldn't see them. When the back went down, the front of the seat came up, creating a very comfortable bed. Pillows and blankets were on each seat, and Artemis and I put them in the overhead compartments for later.

Not that we would need them. It was just for show.

On the front of the seat, on each side, was a small compartment. Artemis explained that on one side, there a small personal T.V that flipped out when you reached for it. On the other was tray that deployed the same way.

The intercom came on suddenly, and I jumped a foot in the air at the outburst.

"Good afternoon passengers and crew, welcome aboard Qantas boeing 747-400, Flight DJ297, this is your captain speaking. Please listen to these safety instructions so you are prepared in the unlikely event of an accident. Although you may have flown before, all aircrafts are different, so please watch the safety demonstration and the flight attendants, Carter, John and Louise."

A hostie came around and told everyone to watch the small T.V's. Artemis and I pulled ours out – albeit unwillingly – to watch the video.

"Please also read your safety booklets before takeoff. There are 12 exits aboard this aircraft. 2 towards the front, 2 before the wings, 2 over the wings, 2 behind the wings, 2 at the rear of the aircraft and 2 in the centre of the upper deck. Each exit has a safety slide that will automatically deploy once the door is open. If the slide does not deploy please pull the tab down the bottom."

As the captain was going through the instructions, little cartoons were displayed on the screen. We recommend that you count how many seats you are away from the closest exit. In the rare case of an emergency there are lights on the outsides of the isles to help you find the closest exit, also there are arrows and exit signs above the exits.

"In the rare event of a loss of cabin pressure, face masks will drop down from the over head bins. Stick the mask over your nose area like the flight attendant or the instruction video is doing now and please put the mask over your mouth before you assist one of your children and then help your child. Although the airbag may not inflate, air will continually pass through it.

"Please ensure your seat belts are secured and Qantas recommends that you have your seat belt done up through out the flight. To tighten your seat belt, pull the extra cord out of the buckle. To loosen, hold the buckle and pull. To fasten your seat belt insert the clip into the buckle and to undo pull the latch. There are also life jackets under your seats in economy and in your armrests for business and first class. Please pull the inflate cord once outside the aircraft. There are child lifejackets available also.

"There is a whistle and lights in the lifejackets to attract attention if needed.

"Please also remember that all Qantas flights are non smoking which means strictly non smoking. The lavatories have smoking detectors installed which will alert cabin crew incase of smoking.

"The weather is expected to be harsh, with turbulence spread throughout the flight. We will be landing at 11:10pm New York time and 5:10am local time, Athens.

"The plane is completely full, not one spare seat. We also remind you to now turn off all electronics. That includes phone's and iPods. If you wish to turn then on during the flight, switch them to Airplane mode now. We thank you for flying Qantas today, the world's most experienced airline and hope you enjoy your flight. Thank you for your time and prepare for take-off."

No spare seats? But, the hostess at the terminal said there was another spare here in First . . . I looked around to see a woman about twenty enter the upper deck. She sat down at the back of the deck, and pulled out a magazine. There was something off about her . . . demi-god maybe? I couldn't shake off the feeling that she had something to do with the Olympians.

I shook my head and sat back, wanting to get off this stupid plane.

The plane lurched forward and took off a few minutes later. After we were successfully in the air, I relaxed some.

_Some._

I couldn't shake the feeling that the last person to get on was important . . .

The seat belt sign dinged off and the captain came on. "The seat belt sign is now off, but for your safety we recommend you keep it on the entire flight. Dinner will be served at 7:00 New York time. Electronic devices may now be turned on."

Despite the warning, Artemis clicked off her seatbelt and turned to look out the window. I rolled my eyes and sat back.

What to do, what to do?

I couldn't think of anything, so I just sat there and thought about this all.

The prophecy from Khaos scared me; I'll be the first to admit it. I mean, _To __destroy __those __who __have __power?_

That's freaking goddamned scary. Especially from the person who created the _Universe._

Geez, could she have chosen anything more horrific?

Thinking about that prophecy made me thing about the other one too.

As my father had said, another life threatening quest. I didn't want to be defeated. That didn't sound good.

And I was worried about the other gods. I mean, _blood __being __extracted?_ Of course, he would capture all of us. Otherwise capturing four of us was useless. But I thought he just wanted us weakened.

I fell asleep musing over these disturbing thoughts. I dreamt I was with Kronos again.

"_Hello, Perseus," Kronos spoke. "So glad you could join us." _

"_I'm sure you are," I grumbled. _

"_Have a seat," Kronos said. He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared behind me._

"_Uh, I think I'll stand." I replied._

"_I insist." The chair jerked forward and knocked my legs out from under me, forcing me to sit. _

"_Okay, then, I'll sit." I muttered._

"_Now, Perseus, I want you to meet a friend." A girl about my age stepped out from behind . . . something. She had long, brown hair and a killer body. She had on jeans and a tight shirt. _

_Kronos pulled her towards him and . . . kissed her? Oookayy?_

"_Uh, why are you introducing me to your girlfriend? I don't care," I pointed out._

_Kronos __snapped __towards __me.__ "__Do __not __disrespect __her. __Lolanda, __show __him.__"_

_Lolanda looked towards me and I got lost in her soft, blue eyes. "My mother is Odyne." She spoke softly, smoothly. I stood up in a trance and took a step towards her._

_Immediately a searing pain whisked through my body once, twice, before stopping at my heart. It burned through my body, slowly spreading everywhere._

_I gasped and fell to my knee's and fell backwards. My back arched and I let out a scream of pain. _

"_Ahhh!" I screamed, my body convulsing. She smiled slightly, and the pain intensified tenfold. I couldn't tell her stop. All I could do was scream. _

"_Enough," I vaguely heard Kronos say. My vision went completely blurry and my hearing was dimmed. _

_It felt like I was holding the sky again, my body the only thing between the sky and earth._

"_ENOUGH!" I heard that loud and clear and the pain stopped._

_My breath came in short gasps and I still convulsed occasionally. _

"_Leave now, Perseus. And don't think of coming back. We will meet, soon enough, in Greece. For now, you need to get back to the plane trip."_

_Then it was over._

I head difficulty opening my eyes, but when I did, I saw Artemis looked very worried.

"Stop screaming!" she whispered frantically.

I didn't realize I was, but once she pulled my attention to it, I felt the pain, and could hear my screaming. The pain dulled and the sound stopped. I sat, gasping.

I felt . . . useless. I couldn't move, afraid the pain would come back. Couldn't speak, afraid I would scream again.

I felt something wet on my forehead, and figured out it was Artemis wiping it with a wet towel.

"Calm down Percy," she said soothingly. "It's alright now. Be calm. Don't worry."

She continued with the words until I stopped moving and could breath again.

That was the worst nightmare I had ever had.

So . . . Kronos had a girlfriend. Who has the power to completely sink you into pain without even touching you. Daughter of Odyne. Who's Odyne?

"O-O-O-d-d-y," the word was stuck in my throat, and it didn't seem to want to come out, so it sounded like I was choking.

"Shh, don't say anything yet, Perce. Wait until you're alright."

When I thought I was calm, I stuttered out, "Kronos. Girlfriend. Daughter. Odyne."

It was vauge, but Artemis caught on.

"Kronos has a girlfriend whose a daughter of Odyne? Oh, sh**."

I never thought I would hear her swear.

My face must've looked confused, because Artemis explained in a hush whisper, "Odyne is the personification and goddess of pain. She literally has the power to bring people pain. I can only image what her offspring would be capable of. Did she touch you in any way? Her power might work like that."

"N-n-n," it sounded like I was choking again.

"Okay, don't worry. Just sit back and rest. Try and get some more sleep, maybe. Dinner will be served in about and hour."

I nodded slightly and sat back.

But the last thing I wanted to do was sleep.

**How was it? You like? I got the idea of the pain thing from New Moon, and I watched it today. And Odyne actually is the goddess of pain. So . . . tada!**

**Hope you like, and review! **


	19. Plane Tripped

**Annabeth POV**

I was sorry for what I did to Percy, I guess. But, he's just so - . . . annoying! I mean, smother me, why don't cha? I shook my head and continued walking in the forest.

Something brushed against my calf, but I ignored it. The more I walked, the more fog seemed to swirl around my legs. I decided to turn back, thinking this was getting creepy.

I spun around and ran into a tall man. I screamed at the fright and he raised his hand – that wasn't really a hand; it was made out of bone. I screamed again and turned to run. Before I could take a step, his boney hand clamped around my throat. He threw me back and I hit a tree, hard.

"Annabeth," he said menacingly, and I recognized the voice. Kronos. "Do. Not. Move."

I did as he said and stayed still. "You are my host, now. Strong-willed, a good fighter . . . beautiful."

I stood up and spat in his face. "I would rather die by my hands than serve you!"

He wiped his eye and stared at me. "Fine."

My hand lifted up involuntarily and picked my dagger up. My knees buckled under me, and I fell. My hand moved and rolled up my shorts and exposed my left thigh. Kronos looked at me hungrily, but composed himself and controlled my hand again.

I tried to pull against it, but my dagger lifted to my thigh. It scraped down my thigh, creating a large '_I__'__. _He continued to control my hand, and my hand did what he motioned. The dagger cut into my leg again, and made the words, _'__I __will __serve__'__._ Blood ran down my leg and on my dagger, then onto my hand. By this time, tears were streaming down my face and I was holding back a scream. I wouldn't give him the pleasure.

He moved my hand to me right thigh. "Give up yet?" he snarled.

"Never," I said through the tears, gritting my teeth. He growled and gave me control of my hand. He stalked over to me and snatched the dagger. He exposed my other thigh and pushed me on the ground, so I was helpless. His hand lingered and the top of my thigh and I leant up to slap his hand away. He growled again and focused on his work.

He pressed the dagger down hard on my thigh. Immediately, blood gushed out of the wound. I bit down on my tongue, holding the scream down.

He continued to push the dagger down on my thigh, in different spots. I dreaded to think what he was writing, but I knew I already knew.

When he was finished he moved over to my head, where I was laying. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head up. I cried out for the first time, and he forced me to look down.

On both my thighs were the words, '_I __will __serve __Kronos__'__._

"No!" I screamed. "No! Just kill me!"

He hissed and this time, he spat at me. Then, he grabbed my hair tighter and transported us somewhere.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I had a dreamless sleep when I finally slept again. There was just something so confronting about this all happening that it was easier to sleep. When I awoke, Artemis was looking at the chair in front of her, all spaced out and stuff. I waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't move. That's when I noticed her lips were trembling. Wait, no – not trembling. They were moving so fast – speaking so fast – that that was what it looked like. She sat up straight and her body shook. I glanced down and saw that her tray table was down and an A4 piece of paper was lying on there horizontally.

Her hand flew across the page and I could barely catch the fluid movements. I did catch that she was holding a pencil and it left marks on the page every time she moved. How could she be drawing without looking at the page? I shook my head. Women.

I look back over to Artemis but she had stopped. She looked down grimly at the paper and I finally got a look at it.

The picture was precise; perfect. I took in the images; the white and red plane, the water so close, the fight . . . yet, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Artemis," I said gently. "What - . . .?"

Her head whipped around to me and the pencil in her hand snapped in half. "You – you weren't supposed to see me like this." She quipped.

"Like what?" I asked confused. As per usual, I was left out of everything.

"Like what I was just then."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Well, I don't think we have a problem because, honestly, the thing that I'm wondering about is how the _hell _you were drawing without looking at the page."

She cracked a small smile. "I can't tell you," she confessed.

I wanted to ask what she meant, but the words were spilling out by then. "I don't know how I was. I didn't even know I was drawing. I never do. I guess I have to tell you now. Well, uh, you know how Apollo can, er, see the future, and . . . stuff?"

I'd never seen her at a loss for words, but clearly she hadn't had to explain this to many people. I nodded encouragingly.

"Well, he wasn't the only one to inherit the gene."

She stared at me, waiting for me to click the pieces together. I stared back at her, uncomprehendingly.

The gene? But I thought his prophecy voodoo shite was because that was what he was the god of. Not because he inherited it. But, if it was gene, then how could Artemis have it to? And what even _was _it?

Could she make prophecies? Wait . . . _"__Well, __uh, __you __know __how __Apollo __can, __er, __see __the __future, __and __. __. __. __stuff.__"_

"Whoa," I gasped. "You can . . . see the future?"

She grimaced and nodded.

"And so, that," I gestured to the picture, at a loss for words. "Is . . . probably . . . gonna happen?"

"Not probably," she corrected. "Definatly. The future isn't subjective. It's solid. I know what's going to happen, when the person the vision is centered around hasn't even thought of having anything to do with. They could change their minds over and over, but the outcome will stay the same."

Okay, I was beyond confused now. I swear Apollo said that when he got visions, they _were _subjective to change. They weren't set in stone. And now Artemis is telling me they are?

"Oh, I see what your thinking," Artemis noticed. "You think that because Apollo's visions change, mine should, too. That's not the case. Apollo's change. That's helpful for all the little steps along the way. They show the route that the person is taking at the time, therefore letting the counsel know whats happening at the time. But mine . . . they show the bigger picture. They show the outcome. The end result."

"But the prophecies from the Oracle," I said feebly.

She shook her head. "They're exactly that. _Prophecies _from the _Oracle. _Not visions from Apollo."

I leant back in my chair and exhaled. "Okay. So . . . what is this . . . outcome vision you saw? The only thing I see there is the plane . . . Oh, dear lord. Wha – why? How?" I cried.

"Shh!" she hissed.

"How can I 'shh'?" I snapped. "Okay, just . . ."

"Turn to the front and let me tell you what I saw," she whispered venomously.

I did as I was told a sat back in my chair, staring at nothing.

"Okay, you know the woman who stepped in at the last minute, taking the last seat?" I nodded. "She is going to attack. I can't tell you when, why or how, just that it's going to happen. When she does, lightning is going to strike the plane, sending it into a nose-dive. It will crash into the water below us."

"What ocean are we over?" I asked quietly.

"Atlantic."

"How far are we from shore?"

"I know what your thinking," she whispered. "Yes, most of the mortals will die. We can't prevent that. I'm sorry, Percy, I am, but we need to get to Greece. That's when the vision finishes."

"Okay," I said hoarsely, looking around me, wondering who wouldn't survive the night.

In my peripheral vision, I saw the women stand up.

"I know her," Artemis muttered distractedly. "Titan . . . but - . . . _Selene.__"_

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Selene, Titaness of the Moon. Damn her. Probably coming to flaunt the fact she thinks they'll win."

"Powers?"

"Not much," Artemis shrugged. "But she's an amazing fighter. Very fast. You'll blink and she'll have you decapitated. Not fun. Send her to Tartarus fast, or she'll send you."

I nodded. "Okay, what weapons –?"

A dagger zipped past my ear and embedded itself in the seat in front of me. Artemis and I spun around to see Selene standing about ten meters away, already with another dagger. She flicker her wrist and a flash of bronze glinted in the lights. I ducked a nanosecond later and then the dagger added to the new collection in the seat.

"Damn," I muttered, standing up in the aisle, Artemis following. "She is fast."

Suddenly Selene spoke, and I found myself entranced – for the second time that night – by the soft, soothing voice. "Darling, Artemis! It's far too long. I've missed you, sweetie."

Artemis bared her teeth and spat, "The feeling isn't mutual."

"Oh, baby, don't be mean," Selene pouted.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You started it," she said childishly.

Selene hissed and her eyes flashed. "Don't speak to me like that, child."

Child? Artemis was far from a child. Quietly, Artemis said to me, "She's my . . . ugh . . . _godmother."_

I was stunned into silence. What the eff?

Then Artemis turned back to Selene and crossed her arms and glared. "What are you gonna do about?" she appraised Selene's outfit; short leather skirt, tight top, tall heeled boots, then added, "_bitch.__"_

Again, I was shocked at Artemis's apparent disregard for the use of profanities.

Selene took a threatening step towards Artemis and I decided to intervene. I stepped in between the two and faced Selene – knowing if I turned my back on the wrong person, I would be sent to Tartarus.

"Ladies," I said calmly. "Let's behave ourselves. We have . . . observers."

The two took a glance at the Mortal's surrounding us, all looking at us curiously.

"Why should I care?" Selene shrugged. "I'm not letting them off this plane alive."

A gasp rippled throughout the cabin, but I didn't say anything to calm them. Instead I spoke to Selene.

"No," I said viciously. "_You__'__re _not getting off this plane alive. One less person to deal with in the war."

As I spoke, I took Riptide from my pocket and clicked it. The sword flashed and I saw Selene hesitate. "Scared of the blade?" I taunted.

Artemis pushed me aside and stepped closed to Selene her bow and arrows out. Selene grabbed a dagger and flicked her wrist.

Everything happened in slow motion and it was immediately apparent Artemis wasn't going to move in time.

I wrapped my arm around her hips and pulled upwards. She flipped back wards over my arm, my other hand guiding her back, and was now behind me. My arm was now just hovering around her waist and I pushed against her stomach. She spun around, her back against mine and I pressed us against the other side of the aisle. Just in time. The dagger whipped past us and into the wall.

Artemis exhaled sharply. "What -?"

Selene lunged at me with a sword I didn't know she had and ripped open the front of my shirt. I gathered my wits and lunged at her myself. She blocked, and kicked out, towards my chest. I flew backwards and hit the front wall of the plane. It shuddered violently.

"Gods," I muttered. "How the Hades am I so out of practice?"

I jumped up and Selene flicked _another _dagger. How many of these freakin' things did she have?

In another rush of adrenaline, I capped my pen and fell forwards. My hands found the ground and my legs flipped over one after the other. I landed backwards, but sprung back again. My legs closed together and I landed with them both on the ground. Then I jumped backwards and spun in the air. **(Okay, ****the ****technical ****version ****is ****this: ****Front ****Walkover, ****Round-off ****then ****back ****handspring. ****It ****didn****'****t ****sound ****manly ****enough ****like ****that.)**

As I spun, I uncapped Riptide again. I landed in front of Selene and slashed my sword at her. It left a nice size gash on her arm that started to drip Ichor.

"Impressive," she sneered. "I haven't seen moves like that in a long time."

I grinned. "Well, I do try."

She slashed, but I blocked. I parried, she threw a dagger.

Neither was us was getting anywhere, something everything single person in cabin knew. Suddenly, the plane shuddered violently. A brilliant flash whitened the window, before everything was still. Then, the plane lurched downwards. The seatbelt sign flashed on immediately, and some people started to panic and hyperventilate.

Selene put her sword away and mock saluted. "Well, Mr. King. Until we meet again!" She fell backward and disappeared into a vortex.

Then next few minutes were a blur, and I can't exactly remember what happened. But, then next thing I knew, cold Atlantic water was rushing into the plane, lapping at my feet. I didn't have a problem with it, being the son of the sea, but the Mortals did.

"Percy, I can teleport us outside the plane, but the sea is your territory. You'll have to take the reigns after that."

I nodded and she grabbed my arm. A light surrounded us and then we were outside the sinking plane.

"Did you know," I said randomly, "that more people are killed annually by _donkey__'__s _than airplane crashes?" **(It's true, I know. Weird.) **

"Uh, no I didn't," Artemis admitted.

"Well, you do now," I said, looking at the plane with dread. "I can't watch this . . . we're in the Atlantic. Okay, that means one thing."

"What?" Artemis looked over at me, desperately trying to keep her head above water. I grabbed her arm to help her stay afloat.

"Atlantis."

* * *

**YEAH, FINSIHED! Haha, not the story, the chapter. More than 2,000 words this chapter. Hope this is sufficient. **

**Oh, and REVIEW! 3**


	20. Atlantean Tale

**Hey guys. I know I'm really bad with updates . . . I'll try and fix that. I dunno how many chapters left, but there will deffo be a sequel, so . . . not many. Oh, and hey; I'm at 106,146 hits . . . I'm ecstatic! Thanks again everyone. 3**

**Oh, one more thing . . . You will probably recognize lines from movies . . . or scenes (my own way, of course) . . . I just love 'em so much they have to go in . . . And they are inspiration . . . Okay, onto the story! And I don't own anything.**

* * *

**P.P.O.V**

* * *

I don't know why, but I always thought that Atlantis would be completely drowned with water . . . I was mistaken. Once Artemis and I got to the bottom of the ocean, we walked along the seabed, which I noticed was littered with rusty artifacts from the mortal world. I had the air bubble around Artemis and me. Of course, we didn't need it, but Artemis preferred it that way, claiming that it got _really _uncomfortable for gods with non-sea-origins. Then she pointedly made a comment about how they weren't supposed to be in Poseidon's realm. I waved her off, but made the bubble anyway.

We walked a few kilometers and then I could finally see spires from Atlantis on the 'horizon' of sorts. I grinned expectantly and started to walk faster.

We were about 50 meters away from the entrance when I noticed something . . . off. I stopped walking and looked about. I realized several things almost at the same time.

First, there was no sea-life, what-so-ever.

Second, from where I was standing to Atlantis, there seemed to be a force-field of sorts, and everything inside had not a single drop of water.

And third, contradicting my first realization, there was a blob to my left that was fast approaching.

"Okay . . ." I said at last. "I dunno know what, but something doesn't add up here."

Artemis huffed and blew her fringe from her face. "I have told you countless times! I am _not _permitted to be in this realm! They are experientially guards come to usurp us!"

I stared at her. "Well, I have no idea of half of the things you just said, but, I _am_ at liberty to be here. So, it's all good."

As we were arguing, the blob formed a shape and I realized there was more than one. Suddenly, they were upon us and I jumped back in shock.

"Ketea," Artemis breathed. "Wow. I've never actually seen one this close before."

I looked over the three Ketea, taking in the long rows of teeth and the serpentine body. I cocked my head at the sight of Nereides riding on the backs of them. Two of them had blonde hair, but the one at the front, the one who seemed to be the leader, and brown hair that fell down the back of her sea monster. They all had bright green eyes and they were wearing ancient Greek clothing.

"Three?" I questioned of Artemis.

"I only knew of two. Ketos Aithiopios; sent by Poseidon to devour Princess Andromeda and Ketos Troias; sent by Poseidon to terrorize the city of Troy."

"Okay," I nodded. "Sent by Poseidon kill. That makes sense."

Suddenly, one of the Nereides spoke. "Why are you here, gods? Poseidon has not permitted any of you to enter his realm."

I glanced at Artemis who stood behind me, trying to hide. Geez, I thought she was tough and fearless.

"Oh, uh . . . We were flying to Greece, and Selene crashed the plane, and I knew Dad had Atlantis here, so I-"

"Father?" she interrupted. "Your Father is Poseidon? He does not have Olympian children."

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm new at this. Percy Jackson, King of the Gods." I extended my hand for her to shake, like a good gentlemen but instead all three Nereides just slipped of there little monster friends and stood before us.

"Well, Perseus, we have heard much about you. Stories Poseidon tell travel far and wide. There is not a single living sea-animal that does not know your name . . . though none may recognize. Please excuse my impoliteness. I hope you have taken no offense."

I grinned. "None, what-so-ever. Now, Artemis and I just need to get in here, so . . ."

I trailed off at the cold glares. "Artemis?" one hissed.

"What are you doing here?" the other snapped.

"Adelphe, Agnella," Artemis greeted coldly. "I see you've taken a liking to monsters. Not much better than before."

One lunged at Artemis, but I jumped in between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whats this about, then?" I asked.

The one I had spoken to before stepped up and ordered, "Enough, sisters."

"But, Candance-" They protested.

"Enough!" Candance said.

"Candance, you promised that if we ever met her again, we could fight her!"

"No, Agnella!" Candance said.

"Not so pure now," Artemis muttered and I glanced at her. "Agnella is Greek for Pure. I caught her with a man once, putting shame to her name. I had a go at her and Adelphe, the dear sister – also her name meaning – got caught in the middle. We have rivaled since."

I nodded. "Okay, listen, Candance, Agnella, Adelphe, you can have a go at Artemis _after _we save the world. That alright? Good. Let's go."

I tugged Artemis' arm and we walked through the border. Once we were in, my air bubble dispersed and Artemis took a lung full of breath. I turned and all six creatures swam off, glaring.

"Well," I muttered, turning back, "glad that's over. Lets go inside, shall we?"

She nodded slightly and walked before me to the door. Once we got there, I pushed it. I didn't open. I pushed it again, harder this time, but it didn't budge.

"Locked," I muttered. "Why would Poseidon lock Atlantis? This . . . does _not _add up. There must be something here he wanted to hide."

While I started to aimlessly figure out what the Hades was going on, Artemis decided to talk a walk; I wont pretend to know what for, but when she got back she sighed.

"No other entrance. Everything is blocked off. This is better security than even Olympus has. Poseidon really doesn't want anyone in here. I wonder why. What would the sea god have to hide? Unless there is some sort of way the bring down Olympus in here, there can't be anything so dangerous - . . ."

I blocked her out. She was rambling on, obviously frustrated.

Something Poseidon wanted to hide . . . what would he want to hide? Artemis was right. The security in here was futuristic. Olympus wasn't like this. Why would he want to see Olympus fall? He wouldn't. I know it. And if he didn't, why was it under lock and key?

"Maybe it's not his?" Artemis pondered, and I glanced at her, interested.

"Of course it is," I snorted. "Why would he have water-based creatures guarding it? And they didn't stop us. No. He wants us here. But why?"

I sat on the ground and lay down. This _is so frustrating! _I thought. _Why can't anything be clear? Wait . . . clear . . ._

"Artemis?" I spoke. She looked over at me, stopping mid-sentence.

"Yes?"

"Are your visions . . . I mean, can you, just, like, make them happen? Or do they happen of their own accord?"

She shrugged. "They happen themselves. But, since we got here, I've been feeling a bit strange, in the pit of my stomach. I don't know if it intuition or if its more, but . . . there is something . . . magical, I suppose, about this place."

Suddenly something clicked. I stood up. "Say that again."

"I feel strange?" Her face scrunched up and I shook my head.

"After that."

"There's something magical about this place?"

"Magical . . . this place . . ."

* * *

"_Have you been in the fight?" I asked Tyson in awe. "Like, bashing heads with your awesome Cyclops strength and stuff?"_

_Tyson pouted, and immediately I knew I'd asked a bad question. "I have been . . . fixing weapons," he mumbled. "Come. Let's find Daddy."_

_Walking with Tyson wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I sort of expected for him to show me around a bit, but he lead me straight to where he thought Poseidon was. A couple more mer-people barged in front of me and swam off. I glanced back them to see they were huddled together, looking around, talking quietly. I stopped and whispered for Tyson to do so aswell. He turned and when he saw me hiding behind a wall he scrambled back to me. _

"_Why are you stopped? Daddy is more further." _

_I hushed him and tried to listen in. I know, I know, I really shouldn't be, but what were they hiding in the middle of a war? I looked at Tyson and whispered, "Hey, do you think you can do that hearing and speaking thing like on the _Princess Andromeda?"

_He nodded and closed his eye. _

_Suddenly, his voice morphed to a high-pitched man's. _

"_Poseidon doesn't want anyone to know," Tyson hissed in the voice. The he changed to a gruff voice, deep and manly._

"_I know that, you dolt! Why do you think he hasn't told anyone?"_

_The high-pitched voice was back, and already my curiosity was piqued. "But what about his son? He can access the palace! What if he stumbles upon it? There is enough magical weaponry in there for him to defeat Kronos, easy."_

_The gruff voice said harshly, "Shut it. And you don't think I know that? But the kid cant get in there. He has to know how to perform the _Aqueous Charm Spell. _And Poseidon hasn't even started to train him in magic. He won't be able to do anything."_

_I knew Poseidon had other sons, but I also knew without-a-doubt they were talking about me. Tyson started to say something else, but I put my hand on his arm and shook my head. He nodded once and then kept walking. I followed him, not sure what to expect now._

* * *

I opened my eyes from my flashback.

"Artemis," I said, "do you know anything about Poseidon possessing any sort of . . . magical means?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't think so. If Zeus ever found out about Poseidon having access to magic, he probably would send Poseidon to Tartarus in order to keep him from being a threat."

I beamed at her, excited by the answer. _"Exactly!"_

She looked at me as I ran up to the door. "Why?"

"I figure Poseidon wouldn't want anyone to know if he has any magic means, because it means Zeus would assume Poseidon would over-throw him. So, he's kept it a secret!"

I glanced over the door. "Aqueous, aqueous . . . hmm." My hand traced all over the door, running over every little dent, every marking. Then I stepped back.

"Help me dust this sand off, will you?" I asked. I brushed my hand over the door, revealing more coherent markings. When we finished, my eyes narrowed.

"What . . . is _this?" _Artemis gasped. "I've never seen anything like it in my 2,000 years!"

"I can read it," I said. "Okay . . ."

I read over the lines then grinned. "Just as I thought. Whomever can read it is worthy. It's a spell. I overheard some of Poseidon's guards talking about it when he was fighting Oceanus."

I started to speak the incantation but then stopped. I flicked my wrists and let two little balls of water hovered over each, then started the incantation again. As I spoke, the water swirled around. It left my hands slowly and it made its way to the door. The streaks of water hit the door and went straight into it, and the door absorbed them. Then, the water shot out, but went back in the door, as if it were a worm or caterpillar. Around the door, locks started to click, and wheels spun around. When I finished, the water dissipated and the door swung open with a creak. I stepped in first, with Artemis right behind me. A woman spun around and dropped a vase, the fell to her knees.

"Lord Perseus! You have arrived! We are saved!" she chanted excitedly, then bowed, her head touching the ground.

"Whoa, uh, I just got here. Saved from what?" I questioned.

"From a life of slavery! With no-one having any clue where Lord Poseidon, we assumed we fall into anarchy, doomed it live a life serving someone who doesn't respect us!" She cried, her voice muffled by the floor.

I stepped around her and looked about curiously. The walls seemed marble, but I couldn't be sure. The roof stretched up, maybe 40 feet in the air. Everything was white. They really need some colour here.

Artemis was trying to comfort the now hysteric girl – odd – while I looked around the large room. Suddenly, another woman stepped from around the corner, carrying glue, and looking upwards.

"Anastasia, I swear, if you have broken _another _vase, Lord Triton will – oh, dear mercy."

The other woman also fell to her knees. "Lord Perseus! I didn't realize we had company; I apologize for not addressing you properly when I entered."

She bowed her head, as if in shame. I strode over to her gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She whimpered fearfully and stumbled out her words, "P-please, don't h-hurt us. We don't mean t-to have any d-disrespect! Here, take it!"

She yanked at a leather chain around her neck and it broke. She shoved the object at me and I inspected the diamond on the end. It was about 3 centimeters long and one wide. There were five face that all came to a point, while the top was smooth. A faint glow emitted from the centre. I looked at her confused and helped her keep her footing. "What is this? Hurt you? Why would I hurt you? . . . Does Poseidon?"

The thought of my father treating these girls abusively made me angry, but I really didn't think that was his style – and the other girl had said Poseidon respected them . . . in a little less words.

She shook her head and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Then why did you think I would hurt you?"

"Lord Poseidon's other, son does . . . when we do something wrong."

"Triton? Triton hurts you?" I demanded.

Her lips quivered at my tone and she stepped back. I softened my face and tone and said gently, "I'm not angry with you, ma'am. I won't hurt you. I swear on the River Styx."

She nodded shakily and brushed herself off. "Is there anything I can get you, Lord Perseus?"

"Yes, actually," I replied thoughtfully. "Can you tell me the connection Poseidon has with magic . . . and if there are weapons here."

The two women glanced at each other. "How . . . how do you know about this? Lord Poseidon was clear in that you had no idea, and that he didn't want you to know anything."

I huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Why would he not trust me? Eh. Alright, I'm assuming it is. Alright . . . we only have three days to get to Greece and defeat Kronos . . . Do you have anything that can help us get there?"

The two glanced at each other again. "Well . . . I think you deserve to know . . ." She sighed and spoke in the language on the door, which I figured was Atlantean.

"_Anastasia, should we tell him? Lord Poseidon will have a fit!" _The one I was speaking to exclaimed.

"_Aquanta, I know that, but, he knew how to get in. He knows about Poseidon's weapons . . . well, the basics of it. Lord Poseidon said not to let him know about this, knot that once he knew we couldn't explain it." _Anastasia, the one who dropped the vase, explained.

"_That's right . . . Okay. We'll bring him to the room." _Aquanta relented.

I nodded in appreciation. "Anastasia, that was a good reason. Nice to know you can get around my Father's requests." I grinned.

Both of their heads snapped towards me. "You – you could understand us?" Aquanta gulped.

"Yup," I popped the 'P' sound. "So . . . secret room, you say?"

They hesitated, but Anastasia said, "Yes. Come. We don't have much time. Our other sisters cannot see you here. They don't think as highly of Lord Poseidon as we do."

They turned on their heels and started to walk briskly down the hall. I turned to Artemis and gestured for to follow, before taking off after the two maids.

* * *

We snuck throughout the palace.

"Why did Poseidon sink this place?" I asked quietly.

Without turning around, Anastasia explained. "When Lord Poseidon found out he could perform small amounts of magic, he knew he had to hide it. He consulted Athena on what to do."

* * *

**2,000 years earlier**

_Poseidon stared at his glowing hands. How did he do that? Of course, with his godly powers, he knew he could perform small things, mundane things. He always thought the horse he created a fluke, a one-off chance, just his powers enhanced. Now, he realized, it was something more. No other god could create something so beautiful. Except Hecate. The goddess of Magic. He thought about talking to Hecate, and then decided against it. Hecate served Hades, and Hades was an enemy. Not to be trusted. Who else could he confide in who knew about these things . . . Maybe Athena? But, no. They didn't get along._

_Then he shook his head. He was over-thinking it. It was a one time thing. There was no-way he could create a protective spell, or destroy something so utterly. _

_He laughed once, before looking down at the ground in front of him. A blue circle was glowing around him. The crater before him gaped and smoked._

_Yes. He had done it. He would have to go to Athena. He knew it._

* * *

_He teleported to outside the Parthenon. He walked in and weaved his way in and out of the pillars. Once he reached Athena's private headquarters, he hesitated. He couldn't . . . he couldn't . . . before he could turn away, the door swung open and Athena stood before, her arms crossed._

"_Yes, Uncle?" she questioned._

_Poseidon stepped back. "No . . . no."_

_Athena stood confused. "Lord, why are you here?" _

_Poseidon shook his and took more steps back. _

"_Uncle, you're here. Come in." Athena stepped aside, but didn't uncross her arms. Poseidon stopped his retreat and thought it over. He was already here . . . and there was no-one else to tell._

_He stepped forward, once, then twice. Then he sighed and crossed through the thresh-hold. He stood uncomfortably by the door as Athena closed it. She walked to her mahogany desk and sat at a grand chair, before leaning forward to grab a stack of papers._

"_I assume this isn't a social visit, nor a chance to mock me, Uncle. Why are you here?"_

_She separated the stack a placed one in front of her, and the other where is was before. She grabbed the one in front and started to read over the page._

"_Athena, I . . . I don't know who else to talk to. Please, you have to help me," he pleaded._

_His tone made Athena look up but she looked back down again. _"_Have a seat. We will discuss this further."_

_Poseidon sat down on small chair, his resolve wavering. "Athena, look at me. This is important."_

"_As is this," she replied confidently._

"_As important as my mental crisis?" Poseidon snapped, standing up._

_Athena looked back up at him and put her stack on the deck, standing up also._

"_Preposterous. Gods do not go through mental instabilities." _

"_Listen to me!" Poseidon demanded, grabbing her arms. "I just cast a spell! I just completely _destroyed _a Titan! Completely, utterly! My hands were glowing! Glowing! I need you to help me figure out what the _Hades_ is going on with me!"_

_Athena winced. "Poseidon, y-you're hands. Burning." She gasped at the pain and Poseidon immediately let go of her._

"_I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "W-what's wrong with me?"_

_She sat down and blew out a breath. "Nothing necessarily _wrong _with you. Explain to me what you experienced."_

_Poseidon sat down also, looking guilty. _"_Achelous came to me. He claimed Oceanus was coming to confront me. I didn't believe and cast him off. He was angry and started to try and control the ocean. Silly, river god. Anyway, it turned into a battle. He was a good fighter. I-I don't know how, but abruptly I was surrounded by a blinding blue light. It formed a circle around me and Achelous could not get within the light. I was astounded, and, absorbed in the moment, I thought '_Destroy' _but when I said it aloud, I realized I was speaking Atlantean, the language of Atlantis. Before I knew what was going on, the only remain of Achelous was his toga. I just _know _that he is destroyed. I mean, not in Tartarus or anything, but he honestly will not be coming back."_

_Athena sat quietly and thought about his story. Then she shook her head, mystified. _

"_Uncle, that is unusual. How are you so sure you destroyed him?"_

"_I-I can just feel it. I know he is . . . dead."_

"_I don't know what to say. This is just-" _

_Screams from outside cut Athena off. She jumped up and ran out of the room. She weaved throughout the pillars, Poseidon a step behind her. When they were free, they looked about the Acropolis. Mortals were running around in a panic as a horde of Harpies attacked them, scavenging for food. One swooped down and grabbed a Mortal's arms, lifting him into the air. He screamed as the Harpy cackled._

_Without thinking, Poseidon held out his arm and spoke an incantation in the language of Atlantis. The Harpy screamed and burst into flames, dropping the man. He fell to about two feet from the ground then slowed, dropping to the ground peacefully. _

_The Harpies looked up from there attack and saw the other one of their kind screaming as flames engulfed it. Instead of bursting into flames, as per usual, it continued to scream and cry, writhing in mid-air. Then the screams stopped, as did the flames. The burnt Harpy fell to the ground. The crisp body hit the ground with a thud, before being engulfed in a white light then disappearing. _

_The other Harpies were so stunned they had no time to defend themselves. The rest of them burst to flames, and suffered the same fate. Athena broke her eyes away from the carnage to look at Poseidon. His eyes were glowing white and his lips moved so fast Athena had no idea what he saying; even if he was speaking slowly, no-one actually knew the Atlantean language. Obviously, though, Poseidon did. _

_Once the people were free from the attack, they came out from their hiding spots and calmly began to walk around again, as if nothing had happened._

_Then Poseidon stumbled. Athena grabbed his arm and he steadied himself. _

"_The Mortals won't remember a thing," he muttered. Athena let go of his arm and stepped away from him._

"_Poseidon . . ." she whispered. "You . . . you're a . . . you practice _Amiloata Erogara. _I don't know if you realize, but you are dangerous. You are now the most powerful being alive."_

* * *

**Present**

I shook my head. "My Father. Most powerful being. So . . . what has that got to do with weapons?"

Anastasia continued her narration. "Poseidon swore Athena to secrecy. On Olympus, they're enemies. In Atlantis, they're friends. Athena helped Poseidon gain control of his powers, here, in Atlantis. One day, when she was trying to help, they got in an argument. Poseidon sunk Atlantis, but, not wanting his subjects to die, he saved them, putting this field of air around us. But, we had to swear fealty. Some declined, and perished in the ocean. Others accepted. Poseidon tried his hardest to make it up to us . . . we can only live and thrive here. That is why other maids won't like you being here. They despise Poseidon for putting them in this situation. We have moved on. We realize it wasn't his fault, and there is nothing we can do. We miss the land, and the sky. But we live. That is all we ask for."

She shook her head. "As for the weapons . . . when Poseidon sunk Atlantis, he got scared. Scared Zeus would banish him. Scared he would be an outcast. So, he locked himself up here for about a decade. He only left when it was dire. Athena lied about where he is . . . she still does. While Poseidon experienced solitude among us, he built things to pass the time. Using his magic, he built machinery, he built weaponry, his creations rivaling even Hephaestus. Using plans from surviving Atlanteans, he built a modern empire; humanity still hasn't caught up to the mix of magical and Atlantean weaponry."

"What do you mean a mix?" Artemis questioned. She was so quiet throughout the story I forgot she was there.

"As in many myths, the Atlantean technology advancements are beyond even the 21st century. Poseidon took those things and made them even more futuristic," Anastasia explained.

"Whoa," I whispered. "So . . . my dad is, like, a magic-practicer? That is so cool!"

"Practicer is not a word," Artemis rolled her eyes. "So, Uncle Poseidon kept it all here. That is an extraordinary tale, and I only believe it as evidence is before me. How will this help us?"

We came to a steel door. "Somehow I think the charm I used at the front door won't get us in," I said in a small voice. The door looked about 20 feet high, and ten wide. It was covered with Atlantean symbols.

"That necklace, with the diamond," Anastasia breathed. I'd been so engrossed by the story I had forgotten about it. "It will gain you access. Only I possess one. Lord Poseidon trusts me enough and soon Aquanta will get hers, too. But, for now, I am the only one here right now who has seen this room. Aquanta, I apologize, but . . . you can't see this."

Aquanta nodded. "I understand. May the gods bless you on your quest, Lord Perseus and Lady Artemis."

She bowed and hurried off down the hall.

I fingered the diamond that was apparently a key. Anastasia put her hand over a small hole. "Put the key here," she instructed. The hole was a little over to the left from the middle. I inserted the key and it glowed brightly. The markings on the door lit up and lines appeared, about the size of a normal door. The normal sized door swung open, revealing the awesome-est thing I had ever seen.

* * *

**Okay, this one was way longer than usual, 'cuz I felt real bad about my long updates and short chapters. I hope you liked it, and flames are welcome. :)**

**How'd you like my twist? **

**Lady Alice. **


	21. Power Up

Anastasia took the key from the door and closed it with a clang. She inserted the key into another hole beside the small door and lights lit up the room. But it was more like a warehouse. An enormous warehouse. At the front half of the warehouse were rows and rows and rows of metal cabinets filled with all sorts of futuristic weaponry. I took a tentative step forward and picked up the first one my hand rested on. I grabbed the grip frame and picked it up. The gun looked to be about a foot long. The handle was about ¾ of the way down the main mechanism. It had all the normal parts; trigger safety, barrel, blah, blah, blah. Glowing blue streaks were on each side.

"What does this do?" I asked excitedly. I would _own _Kronos.

Anastasia glanced at me. "That is a Plasma Gun. It shoots balls of Plasma. Usually Lord Poseidon gives those to us. When you can master magic, you don't need weaponry."

I didn't like the underlying threat and Artemis gulped silently. I shook her off. "What do you mean, 'gives those to us'?"

"Atlantis is often attacked. Mortals are always looking for it, and we have to fend for ourselves somehow. And other Greek monsters seek us out."

I swallowed. "Mortals?"

Anastasia glanced at me. "Yeah. Mortals. We sometimes kill them. Poseidon doesn't agree with it, but he knows that it's the only way that others won't come and destroy this place."

Some odd expression must have crossed my face because Anastasia said, "What ails you?" Then realization dawned. "What? You don't have soft spot for them, like Poseidon, do you?"

"Up until, like, last week, I _was _a Mortal," I said. Even to me my tone was disgusted.

"Does Uncle Poseidon . . . _kill _them, also?" Artemis asked.

Anastasia laughed. "Of course not. He prefers to . . . actually, I don't know what he does when battle strikes with Mortals. I know he always puts up a Protection Barrier for us, but that's about it."

I nodded slightly, putting the gun down. "So . . . what do you mean by 'when you master magic', then?" I hoped the answer wouldn't be bad, like the last.

"What do you think I mean? It's quite simple, really. Lord Poseidon is powerful. _Very _powerful. Conjuring up a simple spell, like Plasma Balls, comes easily. He doesn't need the incantation anymore. Controlling Fire, Air, Earth, Water . . . it is easy to harm Immortals. Even easier to harm Mortals or even Monsters."

Yeah, the answer was like the last.

"Air?" Artemis demanded. "Poseidon can control my Father's domain?"

Anastasia looked alarmed. "Lady Artemis, you cannot tell a soul. Lord Zeus would do unspeakable things! I'm not even supposed to let _Perseus _in here, let alone one of Zeus's offspring! Poseidon – will – have – a – stroke!"

She started to hyperventilate and I got a bit panicky. "Uh, slow breaths," I said, unsure, walking over to take her arm. "No need to worry. Artemis won't tell anyone. Besides, I have more control than Zeus. He won't lay a finger on my Father. I promise."

She seemed to calm down and looked over to Artemis, who said, "I won't tell anyone. I swear on the River Styx."

Anastasia took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Sorry. I just know that I would get in a lot of trouble from - . . . nevermind. Here. This what you can use for transport."

She led us straight down the middle aisle to the second half. From the front, you couldn't really appreciate the awesomeness, but from here, it all seemed surreal. There were only three ships. One small, one medium and one large.

The small one looked to fit only two people. It was about the size of a three by three room, fit to shape, of course. It was equipped with guns on each wing. I thought there ought to be, like, missiles or something, but Poseidon was smart. Maybe the guns somehow shot missiles.

The medium was larger, maybe and five by five room. It looked at though it could three or four people, and maybe a sleeping quarters and a small weaponry hold. The last . . . well, it wasn't 'large' for nothing. Unlike the last two, that were quite similar in hold, this one looked two decks high. It was maybe twenty feet long and ten wide. I didn't really want to now why they needed one so large.

All three were silver and equipped with guns, though the big on had missiles under the wings, too.

Valves and pipes ran over all of them, and Atlantean markings covered them.

"Only three?" I asked jokingly.

I didn't expect Anastasia to reply, "Of course not. There are more out back. And there are more here. They're just . . . camouflaged."

"Out back?" I said weakly. "Camouflaged? What, are they invisible?"

She nodded and my mouth dropped. "Poseidon is still perfecting the Invisibility Spell, but it's getting better."

As if on cue, a small ship – a one manned bike thing – flickered and came into existence next to us. I jumped about a foot in the air, and breathed out heavily.

"That's a shock," I huffed.

After a few minutes silence, I decided to break it with my decision. "So," I said, "I think we should take the small one."

Artemis nodded. "That would be the better option. Easier to hide and harder for Kronos to see coming."

I agreed and took a step towards the smaller ship. Though it wasn't the one that looked coolest, it was the one with a better chance of hiding.

"Wait," Anastasia called out, and I spun. "I think - . . . Can I join you?"

"What?" I asked, confused with what she was asking. "Come along? Like . . . join Artemis and I on our quest? I, uh, don't think so."

"Please? I know how to work the ships! And I can help you conjure up a few spells that will help you. Please?" she repeated.

"Just . . . hold on," I gestured for Artemis to follow me and we took a few steps away and spoke in hushed tones.

"You aren't thinking of bringing her?" Artemis hissed.

"She has a point," I admitted. "You or I have no idea where we are, how to get to land, how to start the ship . . ."

"You just want her along because she's beautiful," Artemis accused.

I glanced at her strangely. "That's stupid. Admittedly, she is beautiful, but I'm not like that. I swear."

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms. "Then why? She can just tell us which way to go and how to start it!" Realization dawned. "You want to learn magic, don't you?"

I mimicked her and crossed my arms. "Artemis, when I found out about this place, the guys who were talking about it said there was enough weaponry for me to destroy Kronos. If Anastasia says I don't need weapons, that means I can get rid of him myself."

She nodded slowly. "I see your point, but . . . She's Mortal, Percy. She'll get hurt, and I am not sacrificing myself to save her because she wanted to come along."

"I know, I know," I nodded, agreeing. She was Mortal. Easily hurt. There wasn't really a way around that. "Well, we just need her on the way there. We can always ship her back here once we're in Greece."

Artemis nodded. "Agreed. Okay. She can come along."

I smiled slightly and said, "Thanks," softly, before turning to Anastasia who waited expectedly.

"You can come," I said, and she grinned. "_But, _once we're in Greece, you're coming back here."

She nodded her head. "O.K. I can do that. Can I just . . . explain I am going to Aquanta?"

I said she could and told her to hurry. She grinned and ran off and I turned to Artemis.

"Looks like we have another quester," I said.

She rolled her head and huffed, turning away from me. "This is a bad idea."

I wanted to say it wasn't, but something in her voice told me that it wasn't a good idea to argue . . . and that she was right.

* * *

Anastasia came back with a backpack slung over her right shoulder and a changed pair of clothes. Instead of the maid's dress she had worn, she now was fitted in jeans and a loose shirt with combat boots. "Let's get going before anyone else decides to notice that I am missing."

I nodded in agreement and she jogged to the middle, medium sized ship.

"Uh, we agreed to take the smaller one," I pointed out, staring at her. She shrugged and walked to the back of the ship. She flipped open a panel and jumped up slightly. She grabbed onto the inside of the ship and hoisted herself up to her waist.

"I know," she called from the ships belly, "but, this one is easier to fly, and there is more space for us. I am sure Artemis will appreciate not having to share a room with a male!"

Artemis laughed and agreed. The two shared some sexist jokes and laughed at my expense.

"Okay, enough with the jokes," I said finally. "Anastasia lets just get going. What are you doing?"

She grunted from where she was and said, "Fixing the ride."

She jumped down from where she was and closed the panel and backed up. A few seconds later, a hissing noise sounded and white smoke came from a ramp that was now lowering.

Anastasia grinned and whisked her hand out in a presenter sort of fashion. "This ship is the _S.S Revolution."_

_A fitting name,_ I thought. I huffed before walked aboard the ship.

* * *

To say I was impressed was an understatement. It seemed the _S.S Revolution _was fitted with state-of-the-art technology; well, state-of-the-art in fifty years.

Glowing lights and whirring buttons quickly gave me a headache as I glanced around the maze of a ship. Artemis gasped as she entered and Anastasia was soon behind her. Anastasia just walked straight to the black tinted windows and sat down at one the forward facing seats. Another was right beside her.

"Lord Percy, come help, would you please?" Anastasia asked, flicking a few switches and pressing a few buttons.

"Uhh . . ." I uttered. "Sure?"

The answer sounded like a question and Artemis rolled her eyes, before shoving me slightly towards Anastasia. I stumbled and grabbed onto my seat and righted myself. I glared at Artemis, before taking my seat next to Anastasia. Artemis sat down at one of the seats that were placed against the side, so she was perpendicular to me.

"Okay," Anastasia started, "you're going to have to do most of this. I can get it started, but I can't drive it. Only Poseidon's blood can."

At my panicked looked, Anastasia soothed my worries. "Don't worry, it will come naturally. When I start the engine, you press the buttons here, here, here and here. In that order. One mistake and we'll go sky high."

My worries suddenly seemed more realistic. "Wait, wait, wait, Anastasia!" I exclaimed, interrupting whatever she was about to say.

She paused and said calmly, "Yes?"

"What do you mean we'll blow up? I've already forgotten what buttons to press and when! I can't do this! You seem well in charge, you do it!"

Anastasia huffed and said, "I can't! Only Poseidon's blood can! He designed it that way so that no enemy could control it and use it against him. It also means that nobody can reverse engineer it."

"But – but – some other way?" My attempt sounded naïve and pathetic even to me. A hand rested on my shoulder, and I looked up at Artemis.

"You can do this Percy," she said softly. "Everyone believes in you. Everyone else knows you can do this. You have gotten us this far already. Why can't you go further? Why are you the only one who believes you can't do this?"

"Were you not watching the instructions?" My voice edged on hysteria.

"Percy, clam down!" Artemis instructed, though her voice didn't become un-soothing. "You can do this. We all trust you."

She leant down and gently kissed my lips before walking back to her seat. She just . . . kissed me? Artemis? Maiden Goddess just . . . kissed me . . . whoa. She strapped on her seat belt and looked at me expectantly.

I turned back to the front and shook my head. I guess Artemis's trick worked, because I was completely snapped out of my hysteria. I took the controls and looked down at the panel before looking at Anastasia.

"I understand now, Anastasia." I nodded. "But, one more thing."

She looked at me and said, "Yes?"

I grinned and asked, "Do you have a nickname? Because Anastasia is a handful."

She laughed and said, "Aquanta calls me Stasia. But, you can call me Tia."

With that, she put the crystal into a key hole and started the engine.

* * *

Tia pressed a button on a small remote, and the roof opened up.

"Whoa," I said in awe, "this is so freaking cool!"

I looked back down at the board of buttons and switches and took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"_I am so proud of you son. Not even Heracles-"_

"_Poseidon? Will you join us, or are you too proud?"_

I opened my eyes and uttered a single word. As soon as I said it, I forgot what it was, and Artemis and Tia looked confused. But, it must've done the job, because the ship lifted off the ground and hovered there for a few seconds, before ascending slowly. It went through the now open roof into another compartment. The roof under us closed and we were in a metal chamber.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

Tia whispered, "This is the Draining Chamber. It will fill with water and we'll be able to leave. If we just opened the roof and it went out into the ocean, the whole place would flood."

Artemis nodded in agreement.

'_Voice Activation required," _a robotic voice said through speakers in the ship.

"Uh, Percy Jackson, King of the Gods . . . is that enough?"

'_Percy Jackson . . .' _For a frightening second, the voice said nothing, and I was afraid that it wouldn't recognize my voice. Then, _'Voice accepted. Welcome aboard, Lord.'_

"Thanks, uh, talking-robot-whose-name-I-don't-know."

'_Android,' _it said.

"Ah, right," I muttered. Of course. Dad couldn't be any more original.

I looked down at the panel again, and a line glowed on them, showing which buttons to press.

"Whoa, that is so cool," I exclaimed. "Tia, did you do that? Thanks."

"Do what?" she asked skeptically. "Never mind."

The roof to the Draining Chamber opened up, and water flooded the place quickly. I took that as my cue, and pressed the buttons properly. The engines whirred and slowly, we started to ascend. Slowly, we lifted up, out of the water. Once we hit the surface, we kept going up. I decided it was probably best if I just didn't question it. Once we were high in the air - great - Tia told which to press a giant green button.

Okay then.

I pressed it and the button moulded to shape my hand. Then, we flew forward, the pressure snapping my head back. Once we were safely flying forward, Artemis unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, before standing behind my chair.

_'ETA,' _said Android, _'four hours, twenty six minutes, thirty two seconds.'_

_Great, _I thought. _For more hours until Greece. In a ship. With Artemis. Who just kissed me. What fun. _

**I really wanted to do more in this chapter, to make up for a long absence, but I couldn't think of anything to put in the scene. I'll write more today, and I will get SOMETHING ELSE OUT! I have made that promise to myself. Haha. :)**

**Anyways, Review! And thanks for sticking with y'all. Means a lot. **


	22. Khaos

**Minor swearing. Big chapter. Last chapter.**

* * *

'_Two hours until arrival,' _the computer voice, Android, informed us. He – she – it – whatever! – had been doing that every hour on the hour, and, as a result, only Tia had been able to get any sleep. Something about a giant clock ringing every hour in Atlantis? I don't know. She had taught me some minor things to do with magic; healing small wounds, conjuring small needs, but nothing to what I could have done, and what I should have done.

Anyway, her leaving left Artemis and I to our own devices . . . just us. We had been sitting in silence for about one and a half hours – how I had managed it, I don't know (cough, cough) – and because of the silence, the anxiety I had been feeling had increased tenfold. I had been getting up to pace around the cabin an innumerable amount of times, and that was exactly what I was doing now; pacing.

"Quit it, will you? You're making me even more nervous than I was!" Artemis snapped. She, too, was obviously nervous, and she hated to pacing as much as I did. But, I can't help it!

"Well, this is making me less nervous. You should try it, maybe it will calm you down; for once."

Okay, so I lied. It hadn't been _complete _silence. But, the only time we spoke was to insult each other. That counts as silence, right?

She gritted her teeth and didn't say anything. Ha! I won that round! . . . Finally. Ugh.

But, I sat down . . . and, shamefully, resorted to tapping my foot. After two minutes of this, Artemis reached over and pressed her hand against my thigh. I thought about making some rude comment about that, but decided against it. I wasn't a complete asshole (yet).

"Stop. Moving." She said through a clenched jaw.

"Not all of us have gods their whole lives, Artemis! As you should right well remember, a month ago, I was still a demi-god! I had ADHD, Dyslexia . . . Y'know, problems that come along with bring born half-god."

Okay, so, maybe I was the one who was being unfair and mean; I was under a lot of stress, but I really did have no right to be an ass (this is where I do become the complete asshole that I wasn't a few seconds ago).

"I am sick of you!" she yelled back. "I have been taking your crap and I am sick of it!"

"I am your King," I exclaimed back. "And you will do well the address me as such!"

"You may be my King, Perseus Jackson, but you are not my father! You make and enforce the rules, but you _do not _behave like a child! Father was right; with you in charge, Olympus will have fallen by the end of the year! If you don't pick up your act and start to act like a King, act like the leader that we _all _know you are, you will have an uprising on your hands, and the likes of _you _will _not _be able to control it! Watch your attitude Percy Jackson, because Kings do not act like this."

With that, she stood and walked into a different room. I, on the other hand, was left, silently fuming. And, with a jolt, I realized she was right. The whole time I fought against Kronos, I had not once been a teenage brat; not once had I formed an attitude. And now, I think I'm all high and mighty? I hadn't even been King for a month! With a groan of anguish, my head flopped forward into my hands. And, to make it worse, I knew that I had developed feelings for her. Ugh. Why is my life so complicated? Why do I have to like the maiden goddess? Before I knew it, I was enveloped in sleep.

**Artemis' POV**

The nerve of him! I can't believe I was foolish enough to think that he was different from the rest of them. And soon as he got his hands on power, he became selfish and conceited. As I stalked through the small corridor, a head popped out of one of the doors.

"My Lady?" Tia spoke quietly.

I smiled softly. "Hello, Tia. Go back to sleep."

"Sorry for intruding, My Lady, but are you alright? You and Lord Percy had an argument, and I couldn't help but overhear."

"It's fine, Tia, really."

She pressed the subject gently. "Whenever Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon would fight, My Lord always found it easier to deal with when he had someone to talk to."

Slowly, I nodded. "May I come in?"

She opened her door and I walked in. I sat down on the bed and she sat on the floor in front of me. I looked at her questioning, and she said, "I find it easier to talk to someone when facing him or her directly."

I nodded again.

"What were you and My Lord fighting about?"

"Percy, he's just - . . . I thought he was different, Tia. I thought he was brave and kind and goodhearted. Now, suddenly, he's a completely different person. He isn't who I - . . . admittedly, I did, uh, have a soft spot for him-."

"-You like him." Tia stated.

"I – what – no – I could never -!"

She grinned knowingly. "I understand. He is quite handsome."

I sighed, resigned. "I did. Before two minutes ago. And then, he just goes and does that!"

Tia placed a hand on my leg. "My Lady, I won't make excuses for Percy's behaviour. He has been quite rude. But, you must understand, it _is_ a lot to take in. He is right; a month ago, he had no idea that he would become king and he was still under the impression that his girlfriend loved him."

"How did you know about that?"

"I may live under the sea, but word travels fast in Poseidon's realm. Anways, a lot has changed for him. He's expected to be the leader of the world, and be the best while doing it. While he had to lead the camp into war, that was forty people, My Lady. He now has command of _seven billion mortals. _And, that is just mortals. There are countless more demigods, gods, monsters. All in all, he is now the leader of earth, containing around ten billions beings. You have to let him cool down and understand that he isn't a kid anymore. Males always have a tough time converting from boys to men, and Percy has never had to time to do that himself. When he was just going through becoming a man, he has been made a _god. _Do you understand what I'm saying, My Lady?"

I nodded. "Yes, Tia. I do."

With that, I stood and left Tia, sitting there smiling slightly.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy," a gentle voice said. "Percy, wake up. Percy, come on wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Artemis looking over me. "About time. Percy, we have trouble. Come on, wake up!"

At the word 'trouble' I sat up to look ahead of me, to widen my eyes at a giant fireball coming towards the screen.

"Oh, shit!" I leapt forward to the controls, and took hold of a joystick. I swerved the aircraft, dodging the fireball.

"Artemis, go up to the turret and return fire!" I ordered. She nodded, and dashed away. Next thing I know, plasma balls are being shot back at the mysterious attacker.

More fireballs were getting shot at us, and Artemis was doing a fine job at exploding most of them with the plasma, but a few were still getting through. Those I dodged as best as I could, though soon we were overwhelmed.

"Artemis, Tia!" I yelled. "Abandon your posts! Prepare for crash landing!"

"Percy," Artemis called, exasperated. "I can hold them-,"

A big _boom! _sounded as one of the fireballs neither of us were able to get rid of, hit the right wing.

"Coming!" Artemis called, and, a few seconds later, she and Tia were by my side.

"Tia, strap yourself in," I ordered. "Artemis, since you, y'know, hunt and stuff, and can see everything like a friggin' _eagle, _I would very much appreciate if you could spot the best place for us to have an emergency landing?" I asked hopefully.

Artemis laughed once, before taking a seat next to me, and leaning over to see out the window. Her face took on a deep concentration, as her eyes scanned the area below us.

Meanwhile, I tried my best not to let the whole aircraft get blown to pieces.

"Artemis," I called, dangerously calm, "found any where yet?"

"Just a second," she said in the same tone. Then her face lit up. "Over there! Okay, Percy, angle the ship at a-,"

She didn't tell me in time, and a large fireball engulfed the ship. Desperate to save us, I shot out a force field of _something, _which protected the three of us from the growing fire. Then, the ship exploded.

Fire and parts of the ship rained down all around us.

In the heat of the moment, I had a phrase come to mind and I instantly said it.

"Oh, my god!" Tia breathed. "Artemis, look away!"

I spoke in Atlantean – not that I knew that – and I could feel my eyes glowing. We slowed down from our fall to the ground, before _splash!_

"Wet," Artemis growled. "Wet _again. _Why does this happen to me?"

I slowly shook my head. "Wha – whoa, what happened? Why are we down here?"

Tia shook her head. "Not now, Lord Percy. We will explain all on the way. Quickly, we have to get to shore!"

I instructed Artemis to flash to shore, while I took Tia's hand and flashed the both of us to shore, and met Artemis there. "Lovely," Artemis shivered. "Perseus, why is it when I'm with you, I always get wet?"

I shrugged. "Uhh . . . bad timing?"

Artemis grumbled a little, before sighing and saying, "Where is Athens?"

"You're the one who lived here," I said, "and this is my first time. Shouldn't _you _be leading the way? Besides, your psy-,"

"Shh!" Artemis slapped a hand over my mouth and glanced at Tia. "He's tired is all." Artemis said, trying to cover up for me almost spilling her secret. She glared me, and my eyes widened, and I nodded my head furiously.

"Very tired," I said, Artemis' hand muffling the sound. A sound like a shotgun had the three of us pressed against the ground.

"Come on," I whispered. I stood low, and ran behind cover, Tia and Artemis following my movements.

"Tia," I said quietly, "I think you need to go back to Atlantis. This place is dangerous."

"I know, Lord Percy. Please, let me continue on! We've come so far already, and how would I get back?"

"Sorry, Tia," Artemis said calmly. "It was our compromise to let you come along."

Tia's eyes widened. "No, please! Let me come!"

"Tia," I said, "I wish you could come, I really do, but . . . I can't let another person die for me."

"No, Lord Percy, I have to come. I'm going with or without you two, and without will only make it more likely that I will die."

I sighed. She really wasn't going to give up. She reminded me of Artemis. Damn it, now she has to come, and another person is in more danger than they really need to be.

"Fine, Tia, but on one condition. Artemis, this counts for you as well."

Artemis looked at me curiously, while Tia nodded her head furiously. "Anything, Lord Percy."

"If I say run, you both go. As fast as you can. You get as far away as possible from me and the scene. Got it."

Artemis glared at me. "No, Percy. Tia has to do that. I was sent on this quest with you, I'm not abandoning you at the first sight of danger."

"Artemis," I said softly. "Please."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "We'll see when the time comes."

I figured that was the best I would get from Artemis, but Tia agreed to my term willingly.

"What do we have here?" a voice cackled. I recognise that voice.

"Lolanda, daughter of Odyne." I stood and glared at her. She glared back.

"We don't need you, _boy, _though I'm sure Kronos will be more than willing to dispose of you. We only need Artemis. She is the last goddess to have her blood taken, and then with the three metals, we will awaken Khaos!"

Don't need me? Didn't Zeus say that Kronos would need to have the blood of _all fifteen of us? _Twelve Olympians, Hestia, Hades _and me. _I decided that, if she didn't know they needed me, then Kronos didn't, either. That was good enough for me, and I tried to hide my smile.

"Tia, go," I instructed. She didn't move.

Instead, she pulled out a dagger. I stared at her. "Tia, you can't fight against her!"

"I wasn't planning on it," Tia answered calmly, before she aimed her dagger.

"NO!" I yelled, as the dagger hit it's mark.

Artemis stumbled, before looking down at the hilt of the dagger protruding from her stomach, then up to Tia. I took Artemis in my arms and knelt on the ground, her resting on my legs.

"T-Tia," she choked. "Why?"

Tia looked at Artemis, then at me. "Perseus, I'm sure you know a demi-god by the name of Justin Bach."

I stared at Tia, insurmountable anger rising in me. "Yes," I said dangerously.

"Well, Justin and Lolanda here, are my siblings! Isn't it wonderful? We were all recruited by Kronos. Justin and I harbour part of his soul, while Lolanda uses her powers against our enemies. Another part resides in a skeleton. The last, and biggest part . . . well, Kronos is still trying to persuade her to do it, but it won't work." Tia bared her teeth. "He needs to enter her forcefully; she won't be able to resist!"

Tia looked down at me. Then her face brightned. "Oh, Percy! I almost forgot how she was connected to you! Annabeth Chase will soon hold the last piece of Kronos's soul."

I stared up at her uncomprehendingly. "What?"

"Tia!" Lolanda barked. "Enough! You've already said too much!"

Tia - _Anastasia _- bowed her head. "Sorry, sister. Come, Percy."

I spat in her face. Anastasia wiped it off calmly, before giving me sickly sweet smile. I cried out as the pain formed in my chest, and spread through me.

"No!" Artemis cried hoarsely. "You have me! Don't! Stop hurting him! Take me, take me!"

Tia laughed. "Oh, Lola, do I have some things to share with you! Let's start with how these two have _fallen _for each other."

Of course, in our pain, neither of us could really do much but sit there and cry out occasionally.

Lolanda cracked a smile. "Oh, _really? _Wait until we tell Lord Kronos! He will be most pleased! Good on you, Tia. Now, let's bring these two back with us."

Then I blacked out from the pain rolling over me in waves.

* * *

_"Percy, wake up!" _

_Oh, fun, a dream._

_"Percy, please, I haven't got much time!"_

_I groaned. "Annabeth?"_

_"Yes, Percy, it's me. Listen, I know you hate me right now, and you have no reason to trust me, but I need your help! Kronos wants to take over my body, and I fear that soon he may give me no choice!" _

_"I know," I moaned. "Anastasia and Lolanda just told me."_

_"They have you? Have they got Artemis too?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Percy, this isn't good!"_

_"Nah, you think?"_

_She ignored my sarcasm. "Kronos now has all fifteen of you. He just needs me, then he can awaken Khaos."_

_"Why does he need you?"_

_"He plans to put the most of his soul in me. That means, he hasn't fully awoken yet. Please, Percy, we don't have much time, and I fear that after this, I won't have time left at all."_

_"Annabeth," I wheezed. "I wish I could help you, I really do. I don't want you to host Kronos as much as you don't want to. But, I really can't help you." _

_"Percy, if this is about what I did, I really am sorry, but you have to understand-,"_

_"This has nothing to do with that! Besides, I can't let my emotions affect the course I take, right?"_

_Annabeth sighed. "I understand. Percy, then I need to ask you a different favour." _

_"What?"_

_"I need you to kill me."_

* * *

I gasped as I awoke. I was in an arena. Strapped to a chair. Fun.

"He awakens!" A cold voice boomed.

I looked around, to see thousands of monsters cheering and hissing. I growled as I saw thirteen gods strapped to the walls in front of me. They all had their clothing ripped and they had their hands cuffed above their heads, holding their feet off the ground. They all had blood all over them, but the most prominent cut was on their wrists, right down their forearms.

Ares. Hera. Aphrodite. Dionysus. Poseidon. Zeus. Apollo. Hermes. Hephaestus. Athena. Demeter. Hades. Hestia.

Where's Artemis?

"What do you want me to do, Kronos!" I yelled.

He - she - stepped forward. In the body of Anastasia.

"Fight me!" he growled.

Easy. "Let me off the chair, first!"

Right now seemed like the perfect opportunity to test my time-wielding-powers.

Anastasia - _Kronos_ - waved her hand, and the ropes binding me disappeared. I took Riptide from my pocket - Kronos growled at that - and uncapped it, turning it into my wonderful sword.

Oh, how I love this thing.

I swung the sword in an arch, and said, "Bring it on, Kronos."

He took a step forward, his Scythe appearing.

Oh, how I hate that thing.

We circled each other, both not willing to make the first move. He lunged at me, but I dodged, and parried. He jumped forward again, but I blocked again. He thrust towards my legs, but I jumped up. I swung my sword in front of me, but he caught it with his Scythe, and pushed it away. He used my second of disorientation to thrust his sword at my head, but I bent backwards, and flicked my feet up, somersaulting backwards and hitting him in the head with my feet. I stood up as the crowd went quiet.

As he - she - stood up, her eyes changed from gold to blue; she was Anastasia again. She planted the Scythe in the ground, and I manipulated this action. I swung my sword, and she brought her Scythe to defend her head, but I wasn't aiming for her head, and she did exactly what I wanted.

I cut the Scythe in half. She growled but spun both pieces in her hands.

Damn. Dual-weilding. She's good.

She brought one half down on me, and I parried, and the other half come from the other side. I pushed my elbow out, which hit her in the face, and she stopped her attack on both sides. I kicked out, my foot hitting her chest, and she flew backwards, her weapons flying from her hands.

I kicked them both out of her reach.

Her eyes turned golden again. "Go on, kill her! This is only one part of my soul."

"But, then I'll be one step closer to defeating you." I brought the sword down and it impaled in her stomach.

I looked away as I wrenched it out.

"Whose next?"

* * *

After taking on and beating Lolanda, the skeleton thing-y and then, grudgingly, Justin Bach, I knew I had one more opponent to fight; the one I was dreading the most.

Kill me? How could she even think that I could kill her? I mean, who did she think I was? I may hate what she did, maybe even hate her, but I couldn't kill her!

A cry sounded from behind me, and I spun around.

An empousa stood with its arm around Artemis' neck, while it held a dagger in another hand. It was trying hard to slice Artemis' wrist and drop the blood in a huge pot below them, but, even though Artemis was wounded terribly, she could still move her arm. Another two empousa came over and held Artemis down, while the first grinned wickedly. It went to cut Artemis, but, with deadly accuracy, I threw my sword. It hit the first empousa in the neck, and it fell, before turning into golden dust. While the second and third were distracted, I ran over and punched the second with a fatal blow, and got the third with a kick to the stomach. I got my sword from the ground and thrust it into the third empousa's chest. It, too, left in golden dust.

I cut through the chains that bound Artemis' legs.

"Go!" I whispered to her furiously.

She winced at the pain in her stomach. "How? Percy, I'm not leaving you here!"

"You have to! Please, Artemis. Teleport, get to camp. Get others to come. You cannot stay here."

"I have to," she said back weakly. "This is our quest." She lightly put her hand on my cheek, brushing away my dishevelled hair.

"No," I forced. "I can't watch them hurt you."

"You don't have to," she said quietly.

My eyes flicked her to lips. "Kiss me," she whispered. I leant down and softly pressed my lips to hers. A slow, ominous clapping sounded. I broke off, and pushed Artemis behind me, my sword in front.

"Oh, bravo, bravo! What a show!" The last person harbouring Kronos's soul stepped foreword.

"Annabeth," I breathed.

Artemis made a small noise behind me. I don't know any major healing spells, and I knew that Artemis' wound was anything but major.

A line from Khaos' prophecy came to me. _The King forfeits his body to save the one he loves._

How to do that? Maybe I just say it in, like, Ancient Greek or something. Eh, worth a shot.

_"Ι, Θερ Jackson, καταπίπτει, σώμα μου για Artemis, Θεά του κυνηγιού." _**I, Perseus Jackson, hereby forfeit my body for Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. **

A sharp pain went through my stomach, and I looked down to see Golden Ichor dripping. Blech.

"Percy," Artemis said slowly. "What did you just do?"

I grinned weakly. "Nothing."

Kronos, in Annabeth's body, started to laugh. "Oh, this is just too good! Bring out the vial!"

Some random monster brought out a vial with Golden liquid. Artemis groaned.

"How did they get it? I tried so hard-,"

"-Not hard enough," Kronos interrupted. "Add the Ichor."

Said random monster opened the small vial and poured it in.

Nothing happened.

Kronos' grin turned into a scowl. "Why isn't it working?"

Artemis smiled slightly and whispered, "Didn't figure out, eh?"

I shook my head slightly. "They have no idea."

Kronos growled in frustration. "No, no, NO! ATHENA!"

Athena struggled against the monsters that came to abduct her, but, due to blood loss could do nothing as the monsters cuffed her hands behind her back, and her legs together, leaving enough chain for her to walk.

The monsters pushed her forward with their spears. Kronos turned to Athena calmly.

"Why isn't it working?" Kronos said, obviously trying to stay calm.

Athena stared at Kronos, residing in her daughters body and said, "I don't know."

Kronos bared his teeth and brought his hand back, before slapping Athena. Her head snapped to the side, but she didn't turn back to look at him.

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK?"

Athena didn't answer, just staying, looking away. Kronos grabbed her chin. "Look at me when I talk to you, bitch!"

Artemis lunged forward, but, I grabbed her hand before I could gasping slightly.

"Look!" I jerked my chin in the direction of my dad, who had quietly slipped out of his chains. His eyes were glowing, and he was obviously saying an incantation. A white-hot ball appeared in his hands, and he quietly helped the other gods out. Then, he turned to Kronos. The ball changed to plasma, and dad shot it at Kronos, who was currently, shaking the living-daylights out of Athena, who refused to give him the answer he wanted.

Athena stood up from where she knelt on the ground, and dad rushed over. They had a smaller conversation, before he pulled her in for brief hug.

"Thank you," I saw her say. The two turned to me, then rushed over.

"Percy, listen," Athena said. "You have to get away from here. If they get your blood, then all is lost-,"

"HIS BLOOD IS THE KEY!" Someone screeched.

Kronos laughed his evil laugh and stood up from where he lay.

Dad reached out and grabbed Athena's arm. A blue light traveled from his hand into Athena, whose clothes transformed to armour, and her spear and shield appeared in her hands.

"Don't let them get Percy!" Poseidon instructed. He too changed his attire to much the same as Athena, but instead of a spear, he had his Trident.

He, Athena and Artemis fought as bravely as they could, but I knew it was only time before the enemy got some of my blood.

I was right. While the three were preoccupied with fighting in front of me, something came up and grabbed me from behind. I had no strength left to fight back.

They cut a dagger across my wrist, and a drop of my blood fell in the big pot.

A mass of black burst upwards from the pot, but it retracted. Everything went silent.

"What-?"

Then, the pot exploded. Black fog left the arena and covered everything as far as the eye could see.

Then, a dreamy voice rose up. "I am Khaos."

* * *

**O.M.G! AFTER MORE THAN A YEAR, MY STORY IS COMPLETE! AHHH! THIS IS SUCH AN EXCITING MOMENT! IMMA CRY. ;)**

**Some of you may be like, "WTF, this isn't finished! What a cliffhanger!" My answer. Pfft. This story is finished, the SERIES IS NOT! So, yes, there will defiantly be a sequel. Maybe we can reach a thousand reviews on that one, eh guys? Anways, thanks for sticking with me during the ups and downs of this story, and the sequel with be coming soon . . . **

**Lady Alice. **


	23. Sequel is up!

**Hey guys! Just letting you know, the sequel is up! Posted it yesterday! Hope you guys enjoy this story, and will continue to enjoy the Percy-goodness in the next installment.**

**It's titled 'Save Our World'. Don't forget to review!**

**Alice xx**


End file.
